Rhett Butler's Mistress
by flwrs81
Summary: What if Scarlett had accepted the first time Rhett asked her to be his Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Scarlett asked Rhett.

Rhett threw his head back and laughed at her.

"Haven't I told you I am not a marrying man? Dear I'm crediting your intelligence by asking you to be my mistress without having seduced you first."

Scarlett had a temper like a powder keg, and Rhett couldn't help himself sometimes he likes to strike a match and watch her explode. He loved the way her eyes would gleam and the rapid rise and fall of her bosom. He loved it when she tried to pretend to be a lady, but her true nature always came through despite her best efforts. He couldn't wait for her reaction to his suggestion.

Scarlett knew that a true lady would be furious. She knew that her mother or Melanie would throw Rhett Butler off the porch vowing that they never wanted to see him ever again. But Scarlett was curious. Her skin was still tingling where Rhett had planted kisses on her palm minutes ago. No man before had made the pit of her stomach grow cold or made her skin crawl in that delicious way before. Scarlett was also lonely; she needed some kind of male companionship. She had unpleasant memories of Charles's awkward fumbling during their brief marriage, but she was confident that Rhett wouldn't be awkward at all.

"We'd be more discreet than you are with that Watling woman? I mean, I guess we would be on the same footing, but I do have a reputation to protect."

Rhett almost choked on the smoke from his cigar. This was not at all the reaction he had suspected at all. He was waiting on the anger, to be tossed off the porch; not being asked questions about discretion. He wondered if she knew how silly it was to be worried about reputation when you were contemplating becoming someone's mistress, but that was Scarlett for you. Dear God, now she was saying something about babies.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, I missed what you just said."

"I said, you are a worldly man, you must know ways to make sure I don't have any babies. I would have no way to explain how I came to be with child."

"Um…Yes I am aware of some methods." She had to be toying with him. There was no way she could really be considering this. Rhett wondered if he should tell her that he had been joking with her. He should tell her that he was just hoping of sparking her temper, but he was also curious as to just how far she would carry this out.

Scarlett could not believe that she was sitting on a porch having this conversation. Her mother and Mammy would be so disappointed that they hadn't been able to turn her into a proper lady. She consoled herself by thinking that strange things have been happening all over the south because of the war. Even this she knew would not be an argument that anyone would listen to if her actions were to be found out.

"How do we do this Rhett? You can't come here Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriweather keep a close eye on me and Melly." The old pea hens were probably watching her most likely, but seeing how she was about to become a mistress maybe they had a point.

"Most men keep a house for their mistress's to live in but I'm guessing you aren't looking for that. You'll have to come to my hotel room."

"Oh, Rhett half the town will see me if I just go traipsing through the hotel on my way to your room."

"There's an entrance in the back of the motel, you should be able to sneak in there. I'm staying in room 231."

"Afternoons between one and three o'clock would be the only time I could possibly come over, will that be okay? Tomorrow?" Scarlett was glad the porch was dark; she had turned bright red from her forward conduct.

"Afternoons will be fine, but not tomorrow I have some business that I need to see to. How about the next day?" Rhett wondered who was going to cave first. He knew there was no way she was going to make an appearance in his hotel room. But he also knew that Scarlett was like him and neither one wanted to be the one that backed down.

"That's fine. And Rhett, you still have to call here on occasion. We can't have people thinking our relationship has changed."

"I will play the part of the besotted suitor of the Widow Hamilton. Look forward to seeing you the day after tomorrow." He tipped his hat and left the porch.

Scarlett's had shivers of excitement coursing through her body. She was a little disappointed that he couldn't meet her tomorrow, but she could wait another day. She went upstairs to her bedroom with a mischievous smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

This story gets to be mature in this chapter. Please don't continue if this offends you or you're not an adult.

Scarlett stood in her room surrounded by various dresses. She didn't know what a mistress was supposed to wear, but she had a feeling whatever it was she didn't have it. She was had to be at Rhett's room in less than an hour, she wanted to look nice but not like she was trying too hard. She finally decided on a green dress that was newest thing she owned and she didn't think Rhett had seen her in it yet.

"Prissy, I'm going out for a while. Make sure Mrs. Wilkes is comfortable and has everything she needs. And get Wade down for his nap."

"Yes, ma'am."

Scarlett looked at the clock and rushed out of the house. She couldn't be late for appointment with Rhett, she didn't want him to think that she had become scared and backed out of their deal.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((

Rhett sat in his hotel room trying to smoke a cigar and read the newspaper. But he couldn't keep his concentration, he had read the same article multiple times and he hadn't the faintest idea what it was about. His gaze kept wondering over to the clock. It was only a quarter til one. Rhett let out a slight chuckle. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he was certain that she wouldn't show up.

Several minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rhett nearly fell out of his chair. He opened the door and Scarlett pushed her way in, quickly shutting it behind her. Rhett couldn't believe that she was still willing to carry her game this far. He knew that she didn't back down easily, but he thought that this was beyond her.

Now that Scarlett was in his room she was beginning to feel nervous. He was just staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. Surely he didn't expect her to make the first move. After several moments of silence, Scarlett closed the gap between them. For three years now all she could ever wonder about was why Rhett never kissed her. She had found herself thinking about his kisses, but she would never admit it out loud. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her lips. Her kisses were shy and timid at first. Scarlett was disappointed that Rhett did not seem to be reacting to her kiss. "Why did he ask me to be his mistress if he doesn't want to kiss me?" she wondered to herself. Even though he wasn't responding to her kiss, just being near Rhett was having an intoxicating effect on Scarlett and she moaned into mouth.

It was the moan that did Rhett in. Her kiss had caught him off guard. He kept expecting her to turn into the flirtatious belle that she always was and tell him that she had just been toying with him. He was waiting for her to tell him that she was a Robillard that she was meant to be a great lady. But then she moaned, and Rhett lost all thought. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, so he began pulling the pins out of her hair and carelessly dropping them on the floor. For three years Rhett had thought about this moment, he never thought it would happen this way. He never thought he would ever get to kiss her. One, she was in love with someone else. Two, he did not ever see himself getting married and Scarlett was the kind of woman that would always have men chasing after her wanting to make her his wife.

Rhett had been so deep in thought he was shocked when he felt her hands on his bare back. He didn't know how she had managed to remove his clothing without noticing. He knew that Scarlett was passionate, but he had no idea that she could be such a seductress. Then he felt his lust cool a bit. Maybe her relationship with Ashley wasn't as innocent as he liked to believe that it was. Maybe she had been like this with Ashley and now that he was missing she was using Rhett as a substitute. Rhett was about to pull out of her grasp, when she lightly bit Rhett on the neck and quietly moaned his name. He spun her around in his arms. He kissed her neck as he undid the buttons on the back of the dress. The dress seemed to have a thousand buttons going down the back. Rhett wanted to rip the damn thing off of her but he knew she couldn't walk down the street in that condition.

"Wear something simpler next time." he growled into her ear. He didn't know what he was saying, he doubted there would even be a this time. He was sure that once she was naked or he laid her on the bed she would call this madness off, she wasn't cut out to just be someone's mistress. He continued kissing her neck and shoulders as he unlaced her stays. As her stays fell to the floor, Rhett helped Scarlett out of the rest of her under garments. Finally, after three years Scarlett O'Hara was standing in front of him completely naked. He knew she was beautiful but he had no idea she would be breathtaking.

"You're amazing," he told her barely whispering.

Rhett bent down so he could capture one of Scarlett's nipples in his mouth. Scarlett's knees buckled almost immediately, Rhett scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed. He continued to tease her nipples with his tongue. Scarlett was writhing almost uncontrollably underneath him, he knew she was in need of release and she needed it soon. He kissed his way down her stomach but he hesitated to touch her between her thighs. He was sure that once he touched her there this beautiful dream he was caught in would be over, she would come to her senses and put an end to this madness. Cautiously, he leaned down to love her with his mouth. Rhett was pleasantly surprised when she didn't put a stop to his actions. Further testing the waters Rhett started stroking her with his fingers. Suddenly, he felt Scarlett go tense and she let out an ear piercing scream of ecstasy. Rhett let out a low chuckle, he was grateful that the hotel was mostly empty. Slowly, he kissed his way back up her body he let his kisses linger on her shoulders. When she was finally done shaking she turned towards him gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Rhett, I need to feel you inside me, please." She whimpered.

Rhett gave her a long look in her eyes. Finally, he got up from the bed and walked over to his chifferobe. He searched through his bags until he found the small packet that he was looking for. Scarlett's eyes grew huge.

"What is that?" she asked him.

Rhett rid himself of his trousers and drawers.

"My dear, this little device will keep us from having any babies." Scarlett blushed deeply, but had nothing to say. She watched with curious eyes as he sheathed himself with the small item before getting back into the bed. Tenderly, Rhett parted her thighs. He poised himself at her entrance and slowly inched himself into her. When he felt that she had adjusted to his size, he slowly started rocking into her. He knew that he was not going to be able to last long; he had wanted this for too long. He was disappointed that Scarlett's eyes were shut tight.

"Open your eyes," he barked at her. He only wanted to be tender and gentle with her but he had to know that she knew whose bed she was in. He could tell that she was struggling to keep her eyes locked on his. He was happy to see the unrestrained lust that he was seeing in her eyes. She dug her nails in his back and he knew she was about to climax again. He held back his pleasure until he felt her spasms beginning again, she let out another scream but this one was a little quieter. No longer needed to hold back he gave two final strokes and had his release too. Rhett got up to dispose of the condom then quickly rejoined her in bed. He figured she would jump out of bed and get out of the room as soon as possible. Instead, Scarlett surprised him for the umpteenth time of the day by grabbing his hand and pulling it close to her as they lay in the bed.

They made idle chit chat until Scarlett saw that it was close to three o'clock she had to get home to Wade and Melly. She sighed as she climbed out of bed. Rhett's first instinct was to grab her hands and pull her back into bed but he knew she had other obligations she had to take care of.

"Rhett, could you lace me please?" Reluctantly Rhett got out of the bed and helped her get redressed. Scarlett bent over to start picking up her hair pins that he had carelessly strewn around the floor. Rhett saw one close to his feet so he stepped on it to hide it from her. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do it but he wanted a keepsake from this afternoon.

Scarlett looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a disheveled mess. She pulled her hair up into a simple chignon.

"Simple dress and simple hairdo next time. I just hope no one realizes this isn't how I looked when I left this afternoon."

Now came the part that Rhett was dreading, it was time to pay her. It wasn't that he begrudged her the money; he would give her half of his bank account without hesitating. If he paid her, he would truly be making her a whore. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out one hundred dollars in gold. He knew it was a ridiculous sum of money, but he hoped she wouldn't know that.

Scarlett thought taking the money would be the easy part of the day. She hadn't counted on the money making her feel cheap and dirty. She put the money in her reticule.

"When should I come back?" She asked. Rhett couldn't believe that she wanted to come back. She must really feel obligated to him now because of the money. He wanted to tell her to forget about it, it was a onetime deal.

"How about Tuesday?" Rhett didn't know where the suggestion had come from. Scarlett was disappointed, Tuesday was four days away.

"Tuesday it is then. Goodbye, Rhett." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before peeking out the door and scurrying down the hallway when she found it empty.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon after their first encounter, Rhett found himself drawn to the Hamilton household. He needed to make sure that she was okay. He needed to know that their friendship was okay. He could see the shadows passing over her face as she had taken his money from him. He wished now he had told her he didn't have any money on him. It had killed him to think what that exchange of money had meant. He wanted to find a way to tell her the affair was over, but he knew that if he did that he would never see her again. She had too much pride to look him in the face after what had transpired between them the day before if told her it was over. She would think it meant that he didn't want her and nothing could be further from the truth, he just knew deep down that she deserved better than being a mistress.

Rhett walked up to Scarlett's door and knocked. He was surprised when she answered the door herself. He was relieved when he saw a smile on her face, when she saw that it was him at the door. Unfortunately, the smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Captain Butler." Rhett knew he was in trouble; she was only formal with him when she was mad at him.

"Mrs. Hamilton."

"Would you like to join us in the parlor, Captain Butler? Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriweather have come to pay a call this afternoon." Now, Rhett realized the source of her frown, she was not fond of the two busy bodies sitting in her parlor. Rhett had no desire to sit with the ladies either, but he knew if were to turn and run out the door it would only spur on more gossip. He knew that the two ladies desired his presence no more than he desired theirs.

"Of course I would." He walked into the parlor and bowed to the two women.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

"Good afternoon, Captain Butler," both ladies said begrudgingly. This was the only house in Atlanta that would still receive Rhett. Since good manners dictated it, the ladies were only as polite as necessary to Rhett. The conversation was strained and Rhett decided he would leave after half an hour. He knew the two ladies wouldn't even think of leaving until they felt for sure that he would not be coming back.

Mrs. Meade kept glancing between Scarlett and Rhett. The two of them always had a certain chemistry between them, but it had changed somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on what had changed. Both Rhett and Scarlett were on their best behavior, but she could tell something was brewing between them.

Rhett stood to leave. "Ladies, I bid you farewell."

"Good bye, Captain Butler," both women said almost in unison.

"Rhett let me walk you to the door." Scarlett was overwhelmed by the need to touch Rhett, but she knew she couldn't. Even if she was to briefly touch his arm she knew the two ladies sitting in her parlor would deliver a lecture about proper behavior. Scarlett giggled to herself when she wondered what the ladies would do if she were to kiss Rhett like she wanted to do.

"Good bye, Mrs. Hamilton." Scarlett could see the disappointment on Rhett's face.

"Good bye, Captain Butler." She hoped that he could see the disappointment on her face as well.

She returned to the parlor and listened to the old pea hens drone on about the war, the hospital and how prices kept rising. She could tell they wanted to talk about Rhett, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. She knew the ladies were waiting around hoping to catch Rhett sneaking back into the house. After a little more than an hour they finally gave up and left the house. She could feel Mrs. Meade staring at her and Rhett the entire time he was there. Scarlett thought that Mrs. Meade or her husband would probably be making another call tonight just to make sure he wasn't in the house.

After feeding Wade and herself some dinner, Scarlett went upstairs to feed Melanie. Scarlett was terrified about the way Melanie looked. She was terribly bloated and pale. Scarlett was worried about what was going to happen to her when she gave birth, it didn't look like she would survive. Scarlett sat upstairs as long as she could tolerate it, and then fled for the porch.

Scarlett was hoping that Rhett would appear as he did a few days ago. She couldn't believe that it had only been a few days. Her entire world felt like it had been flipped upside down. She had had experiences she never imagined she would have. Scarlett didn't even know that passion like that existed. Scarlett saw the silhouette of a man walking up to the house; she felt a thrill when she recognized Rhett's broad shoulders. She knew that she couldn't let him stay long, but she was happy to see him just the same.

"Mrs. Hamilton," he said in a mockingly flirtatious manner.

"Captain Butler," she said back not containing her giggle. He sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Scarlett, I came by today because I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to make sure that we are okay." At first Scarlett did not catch his meaning. Slowly the realization dawned on her and she began to blush. She didn't know how to respond. What had happened between them was nothing short of amazing, but taking the money afterwards had been awful.

"I'm fine, Rhett. And we're fine. But you can't stay long, I'm sure the Meades will be coming around anytime now. Mrs. Meade was staring at us the entire time you were here this afternoon. I think she could sense something was different between us." Scarlett reached out and took Rhett's hand. She placed his hand on her cheek.

Rhett was caught off guard by her touch. He knew he had to end it but he couldn't make himself say the words. He needed to call it off, not only for her but for himself as well. He was already in love with her and the more time they were spending together he was falling deeper and deeper. His emotions were terrifying him. He had never really been in love and he had spent years only having to rely on himself. He was thinking more and more about proposing to her. But he knew it would never work out, too many factors stood between them. She was in love or at least thought she was in love with someone else. He hadn't joined the army to fight in the war. He knew that she thought the war was silly but in a few years, not having fought in the war could come between them. War heroes were going to become legends and if he didn't enlist she would be disappointed she didn't have a solider to brag about. Rhett had serious doubts that he could be faithful to one woman. Yes, Scarlett was truly amazing, but someone else would come along someday to catch his eye. Lastly, he had no idea what her feelings were towards him. He didn't think it was love, but it had to be something more than mere friendship. No, he couldn't get into this any deeper. But it wasn't going to be tonight.

Reluctantly he removed his hand from her grasp. "I better go, Scarlett. Good night."

She gave a soft sigh and bid Rhett a good night. Scarlett was thankful he left when he did because the Meades came walking down the street a few minutes later. Scarlett chuckled to herself; she knew the old busy body would be back.

"Good evening, Scarlett," Dr. Meade greeted her.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Meade. Out for an evening walk?" She was glad it was dark enough that they couldn't see the smirk on her face.

"Why yes we are. There was a lull at the hospital tonight and I thought I would take advantage. How's Miss Melly?"

"Well she's resting now and I guess she's as comfortable as she could be at the moment."

"We don't want to disturb your evening, Scarlett. We just thought we would stop by for a quick hello." Scarlett could barely stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Have a nice evening," Scarlett replied. Scarlett could see Dr. Meade practically pulling Mrs. Meade back down the sidewalk. Scarlett thought it was a wonder the woman didn't search the house looking for Rhett.

That night Scarlett tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't get Rhett off of her mind. She looked at the clock in her room it was two thirty in the morning. Frustrated she got out of bed and threw a dress over top of her nightgown. She took her cloak off of its peg and snuck out of the house. She knew it was dangerous and stupid but she just had to see Rhett. As she neared the hotel, several thoughts entered her mind. What if they lock the entrance that she used before? What if Rhett wasn't there? What if he was with that Watling woman? Scarlett couldn't bear it if he was with that woman.

Scarlett was relieved that the back entrance was still unlocked; she made sure no one was around and snuck up Rhett's room. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. She couldn't believe he wasn't there. She decided to knock once more before leaving. Again, there was no answer. She turned to leave when the door slowly creaked open. She quickly pushed her way in as she had before.

"Scarlett?" he seemed dazed and confused.

"Yes, Rhett it's me." She reached up to pull him into a kiss. She could tell when he finally woke up and came to his senses. He pushed her away. Her feelings were hurt immediately; she hadn't figured that he would reject her.

"Scarlett, dammit what are you doing here?!"

"I needed to see you," she mumbled barely above a whisper. It hurt that while she couldn't stop thinking about him, he didn't seem to have the same problem.

"Don't you know how dangerous this town is? There are soldiers, vagrants and refugees all over the place! It was dangerous and stupid, you can't do this again."

"I'm sorry, Rhett. I'll just go." She turned to leave.

"Well, you are already here." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. His lips captured hers. He couldn't believe that she was here. She had been starring in his dreams, he felt like he had conjured her up somehow.

Scarlett started to blush when she untied the wrapper that he had on, he had nothing on underneath it. She ran her hands up and down his chest. Lightly she planted kisses on his shoulders and on his chest. She remembered the sensations she felt when Rhett teased her nipples so she decided to return the favor. She took her tongue and licked first one nipple and then the other. She was pleased when Rhett let out a low moan. Feeling empowered she decided to take one of the nipples in her mouth and lightly bite it then kiss it. She stood back up and started kissing Rhett again. She felt a jolt of surprise when she felt his tongue trying to part her lips. She opened her mouth a little so he could have better access. She let her tongue play with his tongue in her mouth.

Scarlett was letting her hands roam Rhett's body. She felt his strong arms and shoulders. She liked running her hands up and down his strong back. There was only one part of his body that she hesitated touching. She didn't feel bold enough to touch his manhood. She was touching his stomach when she accidently brushed up against it. She was surprised by the heat that it seemed to be radiating. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ran her hand along his manhood. She closed her hand around his shaft and gave a few tugs.

"Scarlett, stop I'm not going to last." Scarlett had never felt so in charge before in her life. She didn't release him she continued to jerk him off. Before she knew what was happening Rhett became tense and started coming in her hands. Rhett laughed at the surprised look on her face.

"Tried to warn you," he said with a laugh. He went to the chifferobe and pulled out a handkerchief and a condom. He handed the handkerchief to Scarlett.

He pulled her back into his arms and started removing her dress. He was shocked that all she had on under the dress was a thin nightgown. Again, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

Rhett led her to the bed and laid her down. He got in beside her and resumed kissing her. She felt like he was torturing her with his slow caresses.

"Rhett, now! I need you now!" She pleaded with him. He laughed at her impatience. Slowly he inched his way inside her.

"He's trying to punish me for what happened earlier," Scarlett thought. She tried to buck up against him but he retreated. She heard him laugh again.

"Don't tease me Rhett!" she knew she was shouting but she didn't care. All this got her was more laughter and he seemed to be entering and withdrawing even slower than before. She tried to think of what she could do to Rhett to make his need as great as hers. But he had a distinct advantage in this department. Then Scarlett remembered how he told her to open her eyes yesterday afternoon. Seeing her eyes had somehow driven his passion even further. She forced her eyes open and looked him in the eye. It worked like a charm. He finally buried himself deep inside her and started thrusting into her harder. In no time at all Scarlett felt herself shatter into what felt like a million little pieces. A couple thrusts later and Rhett had his second release of the night. He lay on top of her, holding her close to him for several minutes before rolling off. They cuddled together for a while barely saying a word to each other. Scarlett let out a little sigh.

Rhett got angry. "Just like her to think about Wilkes right now. I should toss her out and tell her never to come back." He thought to himself.

"What's on your mind, dear?" he asked in a cold tone. Scarlett was didn't understand his tone. He sounded angry but she had no idea what she had done. Maybe he was upset that she had come here without being invited, she felt used.

"I was wishing I could stay here for the rest of the night, but it is not possible."

Rhett felt like a jerk. He had to quit jumping to conclusions when it came to Scarlett. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not unless you want our secret to come out."

Scarlett put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She drew lazy circles around his nipple and on his chest.

Rhett felt himself getting aroused again. He didn't know if Scarlett would be up for another round of love making or not. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her on top of his body.

"Your turn to be on top."

"Rhett, I don't know what to do."

"Just listen to your body, Scarlett."

He gently guided himself into her, after that he left it to her to work out the rhythm. At first Scarlett was timid and shy. But soon she was relishing the feelings this new position gave her. She felt like she was in charge again and the feeling was intoxicating. Scarlett started to ride Rhett hard and fast. She tried to keep her eyes on him but the feels were over powering.

Rhett loved the overwhelming look of lust that was in Scarlett's eyes. He should probably be ashamed of himself but he was proud that he had put that look there. Scarlett collapsed onto Rhett. Both bodies were slick with sweat and their heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the room.

Scarlett lounged in Rhett's bed until almost five o'clock in the morning. She knew it was time to make her way home.

"I better go Rhett. The town is going to start coming to life soon." She got out of bed to pick up her nightgown and dress.

"Let me dress and we can go."

"Oh Rhett I got here on my own I can make it back. Besides what if someone sees us."

"I'm not letting you wander the streets on your own. It was a stupid enough risk the first time."

Scarlett knew it was no use in trying to argue with him. Silently the two got dressed and left the hotel.

Rhett didn't know what to tell her about what would happen if someone saw the two of them together at this time of night. She would be compromised and he would be forced between the choices that had faced him in Charleston all those years ago. He could marry her or refuse and be called out by a member of her family. Of course this situation was different because he had compromised Scarlett, unlike the girl in Charleston. If he and Scarlett were ever to be married he wanted it to be because she loved him and was marrying him willing. He didn't want her marrying him in some sense of obligation. Rhett wished he would stop having thoughts of marrying Scarlett; it just wasn't going to happen.

They managed to get Scarlett back to the Peachtree house without be seen. It wasn't until he got back to his room that he remembered he forgot to give Scarlett money.

Reviews welcome. let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

For the third time in two days Rhett found himself being drawn to Scarlett's house. He told himself he would only ride his horse down Peachtree Street, but he knew he was lying to himself. He would go to the door as he always did. He had only helped her sneak back into her house a few hours ago. He still couldn't believe that she had come to him in the middle of the night. He had always been drawn to Scarlett; he came to Atlanta far more often than was necessary he could just never make himself forget her. But now that they have made love the pull was even greater, he felt like he couldn't stay away from her for more than a few hours at a time. He had to get a grip before he blurted out his true feelings for her and she used the words against him.

As Rhett was riding down the street he noticed that Scarlett was out in the yard with Wade. He tied his horse to a hitching post and walked back to where Scarlett and her son were playing. He could tell that Scarlett was unaware of his presence so he stood back and observed her. He had never seen her look so soft and beautiful before. She was trying to play patty cake with Wade, but her young son was busy pulling the pins out of her hair making her quite disheveled. Rhett waited for her to get angry and scold her son. But she just laughed and tickled her son. Rhett had never seen Scarlett act motherly before. She had always treated her son like an unwanted burden and it touched something deep in Rhett to see her behaving this way. A silly fantasy was taking shape in his mind that this was his family and he was coming home to them and he could join in their silliness. He shook his head that would never happen for them.

Scarlett sat out in her yard and played with Wade. She knew she wasn't the best mother she was always one to shove the responsibility of caring for him onto someone else. But this morning she woke up in a great mood, so she decided to shower her young son with affection and attention. She was supposed to be nursing at the hospital but she made excuses that she needed to tend to Melanie, she was too happy to waste the day at the hospital. Wade started playing with her hair so she tickled him to distract him, Wade squealed with delight. She pulled her son into a hug and peppered his face with kisses. Suddenly, a silly thought came to her head, she wanted to have Rhett's baby. She didn't know where the thought came from she wasn't fond of children at all. Besides, it wasn't likely that Rhett would marry her anyway just because of a baby. She would be forced to move away and live in disgrace. She tried to get the thought out of her head but she just couldn't shake it. As if her thoughts brought him to her, Rhett stepped into yard.

"Hello, Wade. Scarlett."

"Hello, Rhett." Scarlett's hands immediately went to her hair trying to smooth it down. Wade held out his hands for Rhett and he automatically bent down to pick him up. Seeing Rhett was too much for Scarlett, he was so good with her son she was overwhelmed with the desire to see him with his own child. Knowing that the thought was irrational, she grabbed Wade out of Rhett's arms.

"Wade needs his nap. Go have a seat on the porch I'll be back out in a minute." Scarlett ran inside put her son down for his nap and tried to tidy her hair. She needed to get babies off of her mind, Rhett always seemed able to read her inner most thoughts and she didn't want him reading this one.

As she made her way back out to the porch, she took the seat next to Rhett.

Rhett could see that Scarlett was blushing bright red and fidgeting in her chair. He could tell that her mind was preoccupied but he didn't know by what. He wondered if she was embarrassed about having come to see him in the middle of the night. Then he realized that she probably wanted to ask for the money from last night but couldn't figure a polite way to ask him.

"What's on your mind, Scarlett?"

"Babies," she replied without thinking. She immediately turned even redder. The one thought she wanted to keep to herself and she blurted it out without much prompting from Rhett. She tried to think of a fast lie to cover her mistake.

"I'm worried about Melanie and her baby." She couldn't bring herself to look at Rhett to see if he bought it or not. She hoped that he thought that her blushes were because she was discussing such a delicate subject with a man.

Rhett studied Scarlett hard, he didn't believe that she was telling the truth but he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Oh, I'm sure there's not much to worry about. Dr. Meade will be here to take care of her when the time comes. Are you more worried that a baby will come between you and your precious Ashley?"

Scarlett had barely even given Ashley a single thought since she had become Rhett's mistress. She didn't want to admit this to Rhett, she felt like she would be revealing too much if she did. She didn't know what she would be revealing because she desired Rhett but she wasn't in love with him. Or at least she didn't think she was.

"Um, no Rhett that's not it." Rhett wasn't buying it. He started to get angry, just once he wanted to be the one on her mind. He didn't want her thinking about how she would never be with Ashley, because honor would always tie him to Melanie and their child.

"So, what is it then?" Scarlett recognized the cold tone that Rhett used whenever they talked about Ashley. By trying to avoid the real topic she had somehow landed on one that was even worse. She desperately tried to think of an answer and for a way to change the subject.

"Honestly, Rhett it's not about him." An uneasy silence descended on the porch. Rhett was seething with anger and Scarlett was miserable that Rhett thought that Ashley was occupying her thoughts when nothing could be further from the truth. After several tense moments, Scarlett blurted out a question without giving it much thought; she just wanted to break the tension between them.

"Don't you ever want to have children, Rhett?" Scarlett wanted to curse herself. That was not the change of subject that she was looking for.

Rhett was surprised by her question. Of all the things he thought she would change the subject to, he never thought it would be this.

"Well, I'm not ever going to be married, so I guess children are not in my future."

"Wade is so fond of you and you are great with him. Seems a shame for you not to have a child. It might be fun watching you spoil and fawn over a baby." Scarlett didn't know why she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She should run inside and lock the door behind her before she gave herself away even more.

Rhett threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes, you are right I would probably make quite the spectacle of myself if I was a father. How about you, Scarlett? More children in your future?"

"Well, I suppose when I get married again someday it won't be my choice. I doubt anyone I marry would have the things that you have to prevent pregnancy. A real gentleman wouldn't have such things."

Rhett didn't know why it hurt when she insinuated that he was not a gentleman. He had said it about himself numerous times. Scarlett told him just about every time they saw each other that she didn't think that he were a gentleman. Maybe it was because it was a comparison to some future fictional husband that wasn't him; he didn't know it just hurt a little.

"Yes, Scarlett, you're right a real gentleman wouldn't have _those things._ I better go. Goodbye."

He walked away without waiting for her to tell him goodbye. She had managed to make him mad again, but she couldn't figure out why. He made no secret that he wasn't a gentleman. She shook her head, she didn't know if she would ever be able to figure him out.

That night Rhett tossed and turned in his bed. He wanted to pretend like he didn't know what was bothering him, but he was kidding himself. He had so many thoughts and emotions swirling in his mind he didn't know which thought was troubling him the most. He couldn't get the image of Scarlett looking so soft and beautiful out of his mind. Visions of her with her hair down and playing with her son kept popping up. He was sure that Ashley and his soon to be child was on her mind as well. Rhett knew it was wrong and he hated himself for it, but deep in his soul he hoped that Wilkes would never return from the war. He was genuinely fond of Melanie, but nothing short of death would remove Ashley from Scarlett's mind. Rhett also wondered what prompted her to ask him about children. He couldn't for the life of him figured why she cared one way or the other. She obviously had no thoughts of marrying him because her next husband would be a gentleman and she made it clear that he wasn't one.

Rhett groaned in frustration. He longed to go to Belle's for a drink and maybe a card game. He hesitated in going because he didn't want it getting back to Scarlett that he had been there. He figured that Scarlett was like most woman and didn't realize that a man go somewhere like Belle's for other reasons than bedding a whore. Rhett couldn't believe who he had become. Never before in his life had he let someone else's opinion change what he wanted to do. He wondered if Scarlett had the least clue just how much she had him wrapped around her finger. He doubted it; she never understood anything that wasn't carefully laid out for her.

Rhett got out of bed and got dressed. He was Rhett Butler, damn it. It was fine time he started acting like it too. He wasn't going to let one woman's opinion stop him from going where he wanted to go. If she didn't like it, there were plenty of other women in the world he could give his attention to. He decided to walk to Belle's instead of taking his horse. He hoped the walk would help him clear his mind.

Rhett wasn't too surprised when he found himself walking down Peachtree Street instead of the part of town that Belle's was in. Now, he realized why he hadn't wanted to take his horse, he didn't want to leave it out in front of Scarlett's house all night. He went around to the back door; he hadn't picked a lock since he was a young kid living in Charleston. He slipped into the house and was cast into complete darkness. He had been in the house several times, but only the parlor and dining room. He started to curse himself as he bumbled around the downstairs of the house. He figured he was probably creating a racket, and was scaring everyone in the house.

When Rhett finally made it to the stairs, he realized he had made another mistake. He had no idea which bedroom belonged to Scarlett. He wasn't sure what to do with himself now that he was in the house. He heard a shuffling noise above him and when he looked up a barrel of a pistol was in his face.

"Scarlett, it's me," he whispered.

"Rhett?!" it came out louder than she had meant it to, but he had scared her half to death. She thought that someone had broken into the house.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" Melanie screamed from her room.

Scarlett grabbed Rhett's hand and pushed him into her room. She handed him the pistol and went to Melanie's room.

"Oh, Scarlett, what was that noise? Is someone in the house?" Melanie asked visibly frightened.

"Sorry I scared you Melly. I wanted a drink of water; I thought I could find my way in the darkness. I just bumped into some furniture." She was grateful that Melanie never questioned the things that Scarlett did.

"Darling, you aren't injured are you?"

"Probably just a small bruise. Nothing to kick up a fuss about. Now, go back to sleep, you need plenty of rest." She gave Melanie a small pat on the hand and went back to her room.

Scarlett was surprised that Rhett was here. Not only because it was shocking that a man would come to her house at night, but because of the way their afternoon had gone. She figured she wouldn't see him again until their appointment on Tuesday. Even then she wasn't sure he wanted to see her anymore, he seemed so put off today. A sad thought entered Scarlett's mind, maybe he came tonight to break things off between them. He knew she couldn't cause a scene because they had to be quiet or Melanie would know he was in the house.

Scarlett opened her bedroom door and was happy to see that Rhett had taken off his clothes. He was lounging on her bed like it was the most natural thing in the world. She could tell that she was blushing as she boldly looked at his body. Slowly, she removed her own nightgown. He beckoned her over to the bed. She got on top of Rhett's body. She leaned forward to kiss him. He tangled his hands into her hair. Scarlett broke the kiss, so she could kiss her way down Rhett's body. She placed small kisses on his chest and stomach. When she got to his manhood, she briefly placed one kiss there; she wasn't bold enough to do more than that. She could hear Rhett trying to stifle a moan. She made her way back up to Rhett's lips, when he suddenly rolled them over. It was his turn to worship her body.

Scarlett tried biting her lips to keep herself quiet, as he slowly tortured her by licking and sucking on her nipples. But the torture got worse when he made his way down between her thighs. Biting her lips wasn't working. Whatever Rhett was doing to her with his mouth was making her body go insane and she could hear her moans getting louder and louder. Scarlett took her pillow and put it over her face, hoping to muffle the sounds she was making.

After Rhett gave Scarlett her first climax of the night he inched his way back up her body. When he saw the pillow on her face he tried to suppress his laughter. He pulled the pillow away.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying to be quiet," she said as she poked him in the chest.

"You are quite the little screamer." He chuckled in her ear.

Just as Rhett got ready to enter Scarlett a realization overcame him and he groaned.

"What?" she questioned.

"I didn't bring it with me," he said in frustration.

"It's just once, Rhett. And you could always…"

"Always what, my pet?" She could tell that he was teasing her. He loved it when made her say things that made her uncomfortable.

"Pull it out." She wished the pillow was over her face again.

"That doesn't always work, Scarlett."

"Just do it," she groaned in frustration, she needed to feel him.

Rhett didn't need more encouragement than that. He entered her and went still for several minutes. He let himself enjoy the feeling of being inside her with no barriers between them. He could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying the sensation as well. They found their rhythm and brought each other closer to release.

Scarlett could tell that they were both close to the edge. She knew it was stupid, but she wrapped her legs tight around Rhett so that he couldn't go anywhere. This might be her only chance and she was going to take it. She knew that from now on Rhett would always have his little device around to keep them safe. She closed her eyes hoping that Rhett couldn't read her expression.

Rhett loved the feeling of her bringing him closer to her with her legs. He got lost in the sensations and spilled his seed inside of her.

"Shit." Rhett didn't know how he managed to whisper when he wanted to scream. "Scarlett, I'm sorry, I got, um lost in the moment."

She kissed his cheek. "It's going to be fine, Rhett."

They lay in bed holding each other, neither one saying much. They were both lost in thought over the same subject, a baby. Scarlett was thrilled at the prospect of having made a baby. She wasn't thinking about the reality of what having a baby out of wedlock would mean to her life. Rhett was terrified. He was going to have to marry her now in case there was any consequence from his stupidity. He wanted her to marry him because she wanted to, not because of something like this. He knew that eventually Scarlett would resent him for having to marry him because of a baby.

Rhett started to get out of bed. She grabbed his arm.

"Not yet, Rhett. Stay for a while."

They made love again. Scarlett wondered if she could get away with the same trick again. She decided not to try, she didn't want him getting suspicious. Rhett left a short while later. It was getting harder and harder for them to let each other go.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday had come and gone without a visit from Rhett. Scarlett was very disappointed. She had taken care to dress very nicely and she was attempting a new hairstyle. She liked how he always took notice of things like that. She was dismayed when she realized one of her hairpins was missing. She figured it must have been Wade that lost it when they were outside playing in the yard. Scarlett was disappointed; luxuries like hairpins were hard to come by these days. Scarlett worried a little about how overwhelming the feeling of missing Rhett was. It had only been one day that she hadn't seen him. She was not in love with him, she told herself. It was just that she didn't seem to think about the war, Melanie or the fact that Ashley was missing when he was around. He seemed to be able to take all of her cares away, even when they were arguing. She was going to see him tomorrow, she reassured herself.

Rhett's Monday had taken him out of town. He had urgent business he had to deal with and he was relieved. He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. He couldn't believe that he had been careless enough to spill his seed inside her. He had to propose to her now, and they would have to get married quickly lest one of the old busy bodies in town started counting the months after she had a baby. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he was terrified. He didn't want to ruin her reputation. He was cursing himself that he had let this mistress nonsense go so far. He wasn't even sure that Scarlett would marry him. She would probably want to wait to see if she were pregnant first, but by then it would be too late to hide the truth.

He slipped into a jewelry store and he was thankful he was not in Atlanta. He didn't want anyone seeing him purchase an engagement ring. Nothing in the store looked like the kind of ring that Scarlett would want. He wanted to buy her something big, flashy and ostentatious; he knew that was the kind of ring that would make Scarlett's eyes sparkle. He finally settled with on a ring with a modest sized diamond. He wasn't happy with the ring, but it was the best he could do under such short notice.

Rhett was happy that he had been traveling all day. He wanted to go see her badly, but he was weary from traveling. By going to sleep he was able to fight the urge to go see her again. He was going to see her tomorrow anyway, he reassured himself.

When Tuesday dawned, Scarlett awoke giddy and happy. She found herself humming and singing silly songs to herself. In a few short hours she was going to get to escape for a while into Rhett's waiting arms. Scarlett wondered how hard Rhett would laugh at her if he could see how silly she was being over the thought of seeing him. Scarlett rang for Prissy to come and help her get dressed.

Prissy entered the room; her eyes were wide with fear. "Miss Scarlett, Miss Melly been callin' you for the longest."

Scarlett groaned in frustration; of all the Tara servants, why had her mother sent Prissy with her?

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Lordy, Miss Scarlett, I knows you don't like to be 'turbed in the mornin."

Scarlett shook her head in disgust; sometimes Prissy was less than useless. Scarlett made her way to Melanie's room. When she entered the room she saw Melanie writhing in the pain in obvious pain.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" Melanie moaned from the bed.

Scarlett wanted to send for the doctor but Melanie wouldn't hear of it. Melanie knew the soldiers needed the doctors more, especially when she didn't know how long it would take for her to have the baby. Scarlett sent Prissy out to find anyone that could help them know when Melly's time was near.

While Prissy was gone Scarlett tried to entertain Melly, but her thoughts were firmly with Rhett. She wished she had a way to send word to him that she wouldn't make it this afternoon. Scarlett smiled to herself; she would just have to find some way to make it up to him.

When Prissy returned with the news that none of the ladies were available, Scarlett sent her out again in search of a doctor. A doctor just had to come. Scarlett felt little comfort about Prissy having midwife experience. Melanie was so impossibly small she was going to need medical help.

Rhett sat in his hotel room, growing more and more despondent. It was already past one o'clock and Scarlett still had not shown up. He was starting to feel foolish; he had gone and purchased flowers and champagne for his impending proposal. Both of those items had cost him a small fortune, but he had wanted to make a good impression on Scarlett.

When three o'clock came and went Rhett decided to go to Belle's to get good and thoroughly drunk. This time he wasn't going to let thoughts of Scarlett stop him. Let her have his bastard. It was her reputation not his. Rhett regretted letting the army take his horse and carriage. Now, he was going to have to make it to Belle's on foot. Angrily Rhett made his way through town. He hated being made a fool.

Prissy returned again and told Scarlett that all of the doctors were at the train yard tending to wounded and dying soldiers. Scarlett asked her if she had gone down there to bring one of the doctors back. Prissy told her that she didn't want to go down to the train yard because people were dying. Scarlett gave up on the thought that Prissy could be any help and made her way to the train yard herself.

Doctor Meade briskly informed Scarlett that he couldn't leave hundreds of dying men to help one woman have a baby. He told her she was going to have to bring the baby herself. Scarlett left the train yard defeated. Melly and her child's fate now lay in Prissy's hands; a shiver ran down Scarlett's spine. Scarlett desperately wished she had someone to lean on right now. She wanted her mother's wisdom or Rhett's strong confidence. She vaguely wondered why she wanted Rhett's presence and not Ashley's, but she comforted herself with the thought that it was only because Rhett was in town.

All around her Atlanta was falling apart. Families were evacuating and people were looting from stores. Yankees were getting closer and closer to town and she was still stuck here because of an idiotic promise she had made to Ashley. Scarlett wanted to be home at Tara with her mother.

Slowly, Scarlett let herself back into Aunt Pitty's house. Prissy was waiting for her.

"Prissy, you are going to have to deliver the baby and I'll help."

"Fo' Gawd, Miss Scarlett, We's got ter have a doctah, Ah doan know nuthin bout bringin babies."

"What do you mean?! You said you knew everything about bringing babies."

"Ah doan know huccome Ah tell sech a lie."

Scarlett had never hit one of her servants before, but today she struck Prissy with all the strength that she possessed. She made Prissy gather all of the supplies that she could think of that would help her bring the baby into the world.

Several terrifying hours later, Scarlett and Prissy delivered Melanie's son. Scarlett thought it was a miracle that neither of them had died by Scarlett and Prissy's ignorance. Soldiers that were passing by the house informed Scarlett that the army was pulling out of Atlanta before the Yankees came. Scarlett knew that she had to get everybody out of town too.

"Prissy, go find Captain Butler. Look for him at the National Hotel or at Belle's."

Scarlett could tell that Prissy was debating whether or not to refuse Scarlett's demand. Something about the look on Scarlett's face must have reminded her of the slap she received earlier that day because she left without much protest.

Rhett sat at the bar at Belle's with a bottle of whiskey and a glass in front of him. He hadn't taken one drink of it. Usually, Rhett was one of the most sought after patrons of Belle's establishment, but tonight everyone was giving him a wide berth. His anger was coming off of him in waves and no one wanted to be at the receiving end of that anger.

Belle shook her head when she looked over at her good friend. She couldn't understand why Rhett would let someone like Scarlett Hamilton twist him up in knots. She knew that Rhett was in love with Scarlett, but she couldn't figure out why he couldn't tell that Scarlett was never going to cause him anything but heartache. Belle's knowledge of Scarlett was fairly limited but she had heard enough from Rhett and gossip around town to know that she was nothing but a selfish, cold hearted woman. Belle was unaware of the recent turn that Rhett and Scarlett's relationship had taken. Rhett couldn't bring himself to tell one of his oldest friends what had transpired between him and Scarlett. Rhett knew that Belle would tell him that he was setting himself up for failure.

"Butler!" the guy that ensured the peace at Belle's hollered. "There's some darkie out here screamin' fer ya."

Rhett made his way outside and was surprised to see Prissy waiting for him.

"Prissy, what is it? Has something happened to Scarlett? I mean Mrs. Hamilton."

"Nah, Cap'n Butler, we brung Miss Melly's baby terday and now Miss Scarlett wants to leave 'lanta. She wants ya ter brung yer horse and carriage fo' us."

Rhett sighed, she had needed him today. He had spent the day sulking and being angry and she had probably spent the day being terrified.

"Prissy, go back home and tell Miss Scarlett that the army took my horse and carriage, but I'll steal one for her if I have to."

Rhett watched Prissy run back toward Peachtree Street. Rhett scoured the streets to find anything that could work as transportation for six people. The only thing Rhett could find was a horse that looked like it was about to meet its maker and a cart that was about to fall apart all on its own.

Scarlett paced around the house waiting for Rhett to show up. She had missed him terribly today. She couldn't wait to be wrapped in his arms. Finally, Scarlett heard hoof beats coming down the street. While she was relieved to see Rhett, she was dismayed at the horse and cart that he had. How could all of them possibly fit in that cart?

Rhett and Scarlett argued when she told him her plans to go to Tara. He tried to get her to go anywhere else because the armies had been fighting in that area. But, Scarlett was determined to go so Rhett finally relented.

Atlanta was on fire as they drove through the town. The army was burning supplies to keep them out of the hands of the Yankees. As he watched the army retreat Rhett was filled with shame. He should be with them as they made one last stand. He wondered if she would ever forgive him if he were to leave her so he could go join the fight. He would never get her to understand that he was doing it for her just as much as he was doing it for himself. When he got to the turn to Rough and Ready he stopped the horse. Rhett jumped down out of the cart.

"Rhett, where are you going?"

"Jump down."

"No, Rhett, let's keep going." Rhett reached up and pulled Scarlett out of the cart.

"You still determined to do this?"

"Yes, Rhett, I'm sure we can make it."

"No, you can make it. I'm leaving you here. I'm going to go join the army."

"Oh, Rhett, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"I'm very serious, Scarlett. If I turn back now I can join that retreating troop."

Rhett was talking, but Scarlett was not paying attention. Had she bothered to listen to the words he was saying she would hear him finally declaring his love for her. The only thing that Scarlett could think about was the fact that he was abandoning her. Suddenly, Scarlett found herself wrapped in Rhett's arms. Without giving it a second thought Scarlett surrendered to Rhett's kiss. The kiss was slow and sensuous as if they had all the time in the world.

Rhett pulled away and whispered in her ear. "How about one last time Scarlett? We can go a little ways down the road, they won't see us. Send me off with beautiful memories." Scarlett let Rhett pull her down the road until the cart was out of sight. Rhett pushed her back against a tree, rid her of her drawers and wrapped her legs around his waist. She couldn't believe she was doing this with her son, Melly, a baby and Prissy just a few feet away, but she didn't know if she would ever see this man again.

Rhett didn't want it to be like this. When he made love to her he wanted to be able to see every inch of her, taste every part of her and touch her velvety skin. He liked to be able to take his time and savor every moment they could manage to steal. He knew they had no time tonight, this was just a way to tell each other goodbye. She needed to get off the main road and he had to be able to catch up with the retreating troops. Scarlett clung to him as if her life depended on it as he thrust into her. He could feel her trembling and hear her soft moans. He gave a few more thrusts and released himself inside her. After they finished Scarlett left her arms wrapped around Rhett's neck.

"Rhett…Rhett…" She continued to moan over and over again. She wanted to beg him to stay with her. She wanted to tell her that her feelings for him were something more than friendship. She wasn't ready to call it love; she didn't feel for him the same way she felt for Ashley.

Rhett took her hands and led her back to the cart. As they stood in front of the horse Rhett kissed the palm of her hand and put her hand over his heart. As he stared into Scarlett's teary green eyes, he wanted to ask her to marry him. He decided not to propose, he didn't know if he was going to make it back from this God forsaken war. He brushed a tear off of Scarlett's face, kissed her forehead and turned and walked away.

Scarlett buried her head in the horse's neck. She allowed herself to cry as she listened to Rhett's footsteps die away.


	6. Chapter 6

The comfort and refuge that Scarlett sought from Tara was not to be. When the long journey home was completed, Scarlett had hoped that she could unload her weary load. All she found at Tara was more problems and more people depending on her to guide them through the difficult times.

On her first night back Scarlett discovered that her beloved mother had passed away the day before. She had been claimed by the same typhoid that was making her sisters ill. Having lost the most important person in his life, Gerald O'Hara was no longer himself. He often reminded Scarlett of an absentminded child. The first night that Scarlett was home she also discovered the devastation that the Yankees had left her Tara. They had taken or destroyed most of the food and anything that was worth any money.

Scarlett found herself working like a field hand. She could not believe what her life had become. She was frustrated with everyone in the household. Most of them did not realize that working in the fields was the only thing that was going to keep them from starvation. Of course Melly realized this but she wasn't recovering from child birth as she should be. Melly tried to work hard but she would often faint from the exertion. The only person that worked as hard as Scarlett was Dilcey. She remembered the kindness that Mr. O'Hara had shone her by buying her daughter.

Scarlett had also had to kill a Yankee deserter when he wondered into the house when she and Melanie were alone one afternoon. Scarlett often reminded herself that she had committed murder, so now no task was beyond her. The Yankees made one more appearance at Tara burning the meager amount of cotton that they had managed to pick.

As tragic as all that was, for the first few weeks that Scarlett was home she thought she might be in a fix. Scarlett wondered what kind of foolishness had overtaken her to make her think having a child with Rhett was a sound idea. Not only was she still furious with Rhett for abandoning her by the side of the road, but being pregnant would create many more complications. She didn't know what Mammy's reaction would be. She didn't think Mammy would banish her from the house in shame; they needed her too much, but having to endure endless lectures from Mammy would be just as intolerable. Plus, having a baby would mean months that Scarlett couldn't be out in the field working. Lastly, another person was another burden that she just didn't need at the moment. When Scarlett's monthly course finally came, she knew she should have been relieved. She couldn't understand why she would cry herself to sleep at night with thoughts of a baby that was never meant to be.

In April of 1865, the war finally came to an end and Scarlett figured life would have to return somewhat to normalcy. Ragged soldiers found their way to Tara to seek shelter and a hot meal. Scarlett begrudged the soldiers every bite of food that they took. She had worked too hard with her own two hands to give out food to every scarecrow that came walking down the driveway. One soldier was left unconscious at their doorstep and the family nursed him back to health. His name was Will Benteen. When Will was healthy and able to help out Scarlett finally felt that her load was starting to lessen. Will had nothing better waiting for him, so he stayed on at Tara to repay their kindness.

Melanie received a letter from Ashley explaining that he was making his way home to her. Scarlett was surprised that all she felt at this news was a warm happiness that her childhood friend was safe and would be coming back. She didn't want to examine her changing feelings for Ashley. She assured herself that when she saw him again she would be just as in love with him as she always had been. It didn't stop her from hoping that Rhett was one of the soldiers that would make his way to Tara. She still wanted to be mad at him, but she wanted to at least know that he was still alive. But as the number of soldiers passing through Tara slowed down, Scarlett gave in to the realization that Rhett would not be walking up the driveway.

After months of walking from Illinois, Ashley finally made his way to Tara. Scarlett barely acknowledged Ashley's return. She allowed him to give her a quick kiss on the cheek; she was somewhat dismayed that the kiss stirred no emotions within her. She told herself it was Melanie had been standing there, but she knew deep down her presence wouldn't have stopped her from enjoying the kiss. She wanted it to be Rhett that had made his way to her. She missed his companionship dearly. If there was anyone she could unburden her thoughts and feelings to it was Rhett, not Ashley.

Rhett felt like a complete fool. He regretted leaving Scarlett by the side of that road more than he regretted anything else he had ever done in his life. He had spent the last eight months in the army. He had been left shoeless and starving. He was pretty sure that Scarlett was not going to want to have anything to do with him if he could make it back to her. He knew that she would never understand his motivations for joining the army. He wondered if they now shared a child.

Rhett knew he was a wanted man in the United States. Common sense was telling him to go to Europe until he was able to get his name cleared. He had friends in high places and he knew the trouble he was in would blow over eventually. He couldn't sail off without knowing that she had made it back to Tara safely. He went to her Aunt Pitty's house and was happy to discover that she had made it to Tara. He wasn't happy to learn that Ashley was living at Tara with her, but he was hoping to convince her to run off to Europe with him. Rhett hoped that he would be able to sneak off to Tara under the cover of darkness.

Rhett wasn't surprised that there were soldiers blocking the road leaving Atlanta. He knew his appearance would set off the gossip mill. He wondered which faithful confederate had handed him over to the Yankees. Rhett was arrested for killing a darkie, but he knew what everyone was really after was his gold. Thankfully, for Rhett the gold was in England and nobody would be able to get ahold of it. Rhett's only wish was that he would have been able to send word to Scarlett that he was still alive.

One afternoon, Will informed Scarlett that the old overseer at Tara, Wilkerson, had convinced the Yankees to raise the taxes to three hundred dollars. Scarlett absorbed the information and wandered out of the house. If only she knew whether or not Rhett was alive. He was the only person that she knew that would be able to get her that kind of money. Scarlett walked aimlessly around the property; her thoughts were divided between saying goodbye to this land and trying to devise a scheme to be able to keep it.

Ashley was out splitting rails in the orchard. His thoughts were on Scarlett. Since he had returned from the war he noticed that her affection toward him had changed. This distressed him because while he didn't love Scarlett, he did lust after her. He knew he was a cad for letting her believe that he loved her as much as she loved him, but he knew their differences were too great. It had always stroked his ego that Scarlett loved him above all of the other beaux she had. He used to laugh at the Tarleton twins when they would brag that they were her favorite. All anyone had to do was look in those mesmerizing eyes to know they only lit up for Ashley. But now that light seemed to be gone. Ashley wondered if it was the fact that Melanie had had a baby that changed Scarlett's heart. Ashley had been trying to get Scarlett alone, but with a house full of people a private moment was not to be had. Suddenly, Scarlett came walking toward the orchard.

"Scarlett darling, what's wrong?"

Scarlett looked startled by the sound of Ashley's voice, her thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Oh, Ashley, the Yankees want three hundred dollars for taxes." Ashley could see Scarlett trying to hold back her tears. Without giving it a second thought Ashley wrapped Scarlett in his arms. He knew how much this plantation meant to her. After holding her in his arms all thought of comfort went out of his mind; leaving overwhelming lust. Ashley bent his head down searching for Scarlett's lips. Ashley could feel Scarlett respond to his kiss for only the briefest moment before she pushed him away.

"How dare you take advantage of me Ashley Wilkes!" Scarlett slapped him as hard as she could. She couldn't believe that this man, who could prattle about honor day and night, would take advantage of her when she was having a weak moment. She couldn't help but compare Ashley's kiss to Rhett's. Ashley's had left her cold and unfeeling; whereas, Rhett's always left her feeling like she could burst into flames at a moment's notice.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry, I forgot myself for a moment. You need not worry. I will take Melanie and Beau and we will leave immediately." Scarlett sighed. She couldn't send them out into the world. They would surely starve to death if Ashley were to provide for them.

"No, don't take them and leave. Just remember your place here, please." Scarlett squared her shoulders and walked back toward the house. She was more miserable now than when she had heard about needing the tax money. If there was any doubt left in her that she loved Rhett and not Ashley, the kiss they just shared proved it.

Tension at Tara was running high. No one knew what was to become of them when the tax money would come due. A letter arrived from Aunt Pitty that relieved Scarlett of some of her anxiety. Besides her normal begging for her family to return to Atlanta; her letter informed Scarlett of Rhett's whereabouts. Aunt Pitty was scandalized that he had been arrested not long after leaving her house. She told them that he was in jail for murder, but everybody knew he had all of the confederate gold. The last part of the letter really put Scarlett at ease. She knew that Rhett would give her the money without hesitation.

Scarlett wondered how she could manage to get to Atlanta without Mammy following her. She knew that Mammy was watching her like a hawk. Mammy could easily tell when Scarlett was up to no good. She wasn't going to let Scarlett out of her sight if she thought Scarlett would do something unladylike to get the tax money. Scarlett blushed at this thought, if only Mammy knew what she had been up to before fleeing Atlanta!

Scarlett looked down at her dress and wanted to weep. Everything she owned now was little better than rags. She hated the thought of Rhett seeing dressed this way. She knew that Rhett liked seeing her dressed nicely. Scarlett remembered her mother's green velvet curtains. They were just about the only piece of cloth at Tara that was still in good shape. She ripped the curtains down from the window.

Mammy came into the room and questioned Scarlett's actions. Scarlett informed her that she was going to Atlanta to borrow money and she wanted a new dress to do it. Mammy tried to put a stop to this. She didn't know why Scarlett would need a new dress to borrow money. Mammy only agreed to help make the dress if she went to Atlanta with Scarlett. The two women started to quarrel again, until Scarlett finally gave into Mammy's demands. Scarlett was just going to have to find a way to get to the train station without Mammy. If she couldn't get to the train station without Mammy, she would have to find a way to sneak out of Aunt Pitty's house without Mammy.

The next morning Scarlett crept out of the house when it was barely daylight outside. She left a note informing the household that she would leave the horse at the train station. She figured that Mammy would catch the first train to Atlanta when they discovered she was gone; she only hoped it gave her enough of a head start to get to Rhett.

Scarlett boarded the first train to Atlanta that morning, trying to piece together what she would say to Rhett.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok just going to go ahead and apologize for Belle's dialect. I know she's supposed to be illiterate but I might have gone overboard lol. Thanks again for the reviews :)**

On the train ride from Jonesboro to Atlanta, Scarlett tried to devise a plan of action. Her first thought was trying to manipulate Rhett into marrying her. She hoped that once married he would feel obligated to take care of her family. Scarlett's shoulders slumped when she remembered he wasn't a marrying man. She also didn't want Rhett to know that she was in love with him. She could only imagine the barbs that would be directed at her if he figured that out. Her next plan was to remind him that she had to agree to be his mistress but he had only actually given her money the first time. Scarlett hated the feeling that had come over her the time he had given her money. She had felt low and common. Scarlett finally decided the truth was going to have to be the way to go. She thought Rhett would actually appreciate honesty from her instead of some silly scheme. Sudden nervousness overcame Scarlett when the train pulled into the Atlanta; she wondered if she had the courage to actually do this.

* * *

Rhett lay on the dirty cot that he had been given. He wondered from time to time how many unfortunate soldiers had died on this very cot during the war. Besides the clothes on his back the only possessions he had with him were the engagement ring and Scarlett's hairpin. He knew if the guards caught sight of the hairpin they would surely confiscate it; thinking he would try to use it to escape. He often looked at the engagement ring and wondered if he would ever get the chance to put it on her finger.

Rhett was disappointed that Scarlett hadn't come to see him yet. He knew how fast gossip in Atlanta traveled, so he was sure that she knew he was in jail. He wondered if she could figure out that the only he would return to Atlanta would be to check on her wellbeing. Probably not, understanding people's motivations had never been Scarlett's strong suit. He figured that he had still not been forgiven for leaving her at Rough and Ready. He vowed to himself that he would make it up to her somehow, someday. Then a chilling thought came over Rhett. Maybe she hadn't come to see him because she was in no condition to travel. Perhaps they now shared a newborn baby and she wouldn't be able to travel for some months. He didn't know what he would do if they had a child. If she was now living in shame because of him she would definitely never bring herself to forgive him. Rhett didn't know what had stopped him from proposing at Rough and Ready. An engaged woman having a baby would be just as ruinous as an unwed one, but Scarlett could have lied to people saying they eloped before Atlanta fell. But Rhett knew how fond of gossip Miss Pitty was she would have told Rhett something that scandalous. Unless she was ashamed of her niece having for a bastard child. Rhett put his head in his hands and groaned. He was letting his thoughts get away from him.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside of the cell he was being held in. It wasn't even a proper jail cell; it was a stall that not to recently had held a horse. Rhett wondered what was happening. He didn't think the Yankees would really hang him; they hadn't gotten what they wanted from him yet. A young officer unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Captain Butler, your _sister_ is here to see you."

Rhett sighed. He had told them yesterday that he was in no mood to see Belle. He knew he had probably hurt Belle's feelings but there was only one woman he was interested in seeing.

"Please tell her again that I'm not interested in seeing her."

"Oh, no Captain Butler, this ain't Belle. She said her name was Scarlett." Rhett smiled his first genuine smile in months. She had finally come to see him. He hoped that meant he had been forgiven.

"Please, show her to my accommodations," Rhett joked; he couldn't remember when he had ever been happier in his life.

"No you are to come with me the Captain wants me to bring you to the orderly room. He doesn't want the lady to be uncomfortable." Rhett happily followed the young officer into the house that was being used as headquarters. Rhett's breath caught when he saw Scarlett. She was much thinner than the last time he had seen her, but she was dressed as if she still had all the money in the world. Her eyes had changed too. They were still the loveliest shade of green Rhett had ever seen, but there was a hardness that he had never seen before. He wondered what had happened to her while she had been at Tara.

Scarlett took in Rhett's appearance and couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was dirty, unkempt and unshaven. Scarlett had never seen him look anything but impeccable. She didn't care about his appearance; as soon as he entered the room she swiftly wrapped her arms around Rhett.

"Scarlett, my darling sister!" Rhett exclaimed with a laugh. He kissed her on the forehead. The guards dismissed themselves, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone in the little room.

Rhett didn't bother to ask her if he could kiss her properly once they were alone in the room. His arms tightened around Scarlett drawing her closer. Their lips meet and overwhelming need came over both of them. Scarlett fisted her hands in Rhett's hair and let out tiny whimpers of need. Rhett let his hands roam over Scarlett's body. He was frustrated that just like the last time they were together layers of clothing were between him and Scarlett. Rhett felt like insanity came over him when he began to wonder if he could take her up against the wall with the Yankees standing right outside. If Scarlett wasn't such a hellcat he might have chanced it, but he knew when she was in the throes of passions she couldn't contain her screams. Regrettably, Rhett broke the kiss. He was happy when he heard Scarlett's groan of disappointment. He took her hands and led her to sit in one of the seats in the room.

Scarlett was disappointed when Rhett stopped the kiss. She knew that the Yankees could come back in any moment but she had missed him, missed the afternoons that they had spent together and missed the fire that seemed to burn between the two of them. She had vaguely hoped that he would put her on the small desk that was in the room and have his way with her. She blushed at having such an unladylike thought. Although, if she was honest with herself, she had left ladylike behavior behind the first time she joined him in his hotel room.

Rhett saw the blush blooming on Scarlett's cheeks and he was wondering what she was thinking about exactly. Was she embarrassed at the kiss they had just shared? Or was she remembering those few days of passion they were able to have the week before Atlanta fell? He hoped she was thinking about the week they spent together. He wanted to ask if there had been any consequences of that week. He figured she would be embarrassed, but he decided to be frank about it.

"Scarlett, you didn't have a child while I was gone did you?" Rhett carefully watched her face. He wondered if he had really seen the look of sadness that briefly graced her face or if he had imagined it.

"No, there wasn't a baby." There was a hint of sadness in her reply. He wondered if she had wanted to have his baby or if she had lost their baby. He wanted to ask her more about it, but something in her expression told him that the conversation was closed. He didn't know if there had ever been a child but the thought of her going through something like that alone made him angry with himself.

"You look great, Scarlett, so things are good at Tara?" Rhett was surprised when tears came to Scarlett's eyes.

"No. I just couldn't bear for you to see me wearing rags. So I made Mammy make me a dress out of my mother's curtains." Slowly, Scarlett told Rhett about all of the troubles she has had since she went home. She told him about her mother passing and her father losing his mind. She told him about how the Yankees had destroyed everything at Tara twice. When she told him about the deserter she had had to shoot, he pulled her into his arms into a tight embrace. He kissed her over and over again on the top of the head. The only thing she didn't tell him about was Ashley. Whenever Ashley entered the conversation, they always ended up having an argument. She was also worried that if she mentioned Ashley, she would somehow end up confessing her true feelings for Rhett. Rhett always managed to get her to say things she didn't want to say.

"Rhett, the Yankees want three hundred dollars for taxes on Tara. Could you loan me the money? I'd pay you back once we are producing again." Rhett looked away from Scarlett. It killed him that he had no access to his money. He would gladly give her the money without asking for repayment.

"Scarlett, I can't," he said barely over a whisper. He tried to explain to Scarlett that his money was in London and if he tried to touch it the Yankees would most certainly take it before she got it. Rhett thought for a moment. Belle would probably loan him the money. It made him uneasy to ask one mistress to give him money for his other mistress. He wasn't even sure what state his friendship with Belle was in. He had stopped using her services when he started seeing Scarlett. He figured she was probably upset that he kept refusing to see her whenever she came to the jail to visit him.

Scarlett let out a low moan and started weeping with earnest. It was lost. Everything was lost now. If Rhett couldn't help her there was no one else in the world that could.

"What am I going to do?" Scarlett started mumbling to herself over and over again.

Watching Scarlett fall to pieces was breaking Rhett's heart. It didn't matter if he had to humble himself to Belle he was going to get that money for Scarlett. He put his finger under Scarlett's chin so she had to look up in his eyes. He hated the anguish he was seeing in them.

"Scarlett, there might be someone who would be willing to loan me the money." Scarlett could tell by the tone of Rhett's voice that he didn't want to ask this particular person for help. Scarlett wondered who it could be that he would be so reluctant to ask for help.

"Oh, Rhett, really?!" Scarlett let hope flood back into her heart. Rhett let out a deep sigh.

"I can ask her. But I'm not sure what terms I'm on with her at the moment." At first Scarlett wondered what kind of woman Rhett would know with that kind of money. Then the realization came to her; that Watling woman it could only be her. Scarlett didn't want to be indebted to someone like her. She was about to tell Rhett to forget about it. She would have her family turned out on the streets before accepting help from the town's bad woman. But common sense stopped Scarlett. This was probably going to be the only way to save her families beloved plantation.

Rhett watched the emotions quickly changing on Scarlett's face. He almost wanted to laugh when he could tell that she wanted to refuse the money but her common sense won over her sense of decency.

"I'm not going to have to work for her am I, Rhett?" Scarlett asked softly. Rhett did laugh at this question. He would kill any man that thought they could touch his Scarlett the way he did.

"No, I will make it clear to her that it is my debt not yours. When do you need this money?"

"By the end of the month." That was only three weeks away. He didn't know if Belle would be able to come up with that sum even if she was willing to lend it to him.

"It might take a little time, Scarlett. Please don't do anything rash until you hear from me again." Rhett couldn't fight the feeling she would marry the first man she met that she thought might have three hundred dollars. He didn't know what he was going to do if Belle was unwilling to help him.

Rhett pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood there in the tiny room holding each other until the young guard came in telling Rhett he had to return to his jail cell. Rhett gave her another kiss on the forehead and watched her walk away. It occurred to him after she was gone that she hadn't promised him that she wouldn't do anything until she heard from him again; this didn't sit well with Rhett.

* * *

Rhett turned to the young guard. The young man had always been friendly and Rhett wondered if he could convince the man to do him a favor.

"Private Thompson?"

"Yes, Captain Butler?"

"Would you possibly go to Mrs. Watling and ask her to come visit me?" Rhett could see the officer hesitate. "Please, it's very urgent."

The private finally nodded his head and said he would go for Rhett.

Several hours later Belle arrived at the jail. She wasn't shown the same courtesy as Scarlett. She was shown to the barn that Rhett was housed in. She wasn't allowed into the cell with Rhett, she had to stand on the other side of the bars that was his door.

"Well, Mr. high and mighty Butler, finally allows me to grace his presence." Rhett winced at her tone. She was angry and hurt.

"Belle, I've had a lot on my mind. And I haven't exactly been in the mood for company."

"They really gonna hang ya?"

"I don't think so; they are really after my money." Belle snorted.

"They mus' not now ya's very well. Ev'rybody dat knows ya knows ya gots that gold somewhar that no one can touch it." Rhett chuckled at her response. She never could stay mad at him for long.

"Belle, I need a favor."

Belle looked at Rhett with disbelief. He was not one to ask for help from other people. It also hurt Belle that the only reason he had sent for her was that he wanted something from her.

"What?"

"I need three hundred dollars before the end of the month."

"Shit, Rhett! What on Earth ya needs that kinda money fer? Ya's in jail!" Rhett rarely lied to Belle. He rarely felt the need to lie to anyone, except for Scarlett. He only lied to her because he didn't know what she would do with the knowledge that he loved her. He had told her at Rough and Ready but since there had been no reaction he knew she hadn't heard him. This fact made him relieved and sad at the same time. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of Scarlett. He decided to just be honest with Belle.

"I need it for Scarlett. She has to pay the taxes on her father's plantation."

It occurred to Belle that Rhett must have allowed that woman to come and see him in jail; even though he had rejected her attempts to visit him. Anger and jealousy overcame Belle. She knew that he was in love with that woman but she thought her and Rhett at least shared something more than friendship. She wanted to tell him to go to hell and take his precious Scarlett with him. But Rhett had helped her start her business. She knew she owed what she had to Rhett Butler.

Rhett could tell that Belle was seething with anger. He didn't know if it would stop her from helping him or not.

"Ya'd really give that cold hearted bitch three hundred dollars? She ain't nothin' but trouble and ya should jus' leave her be."

Rhett balled his hands into fists when she called Scarlett a bitch. He had never struck a woman and he thought Belle was the last woman he would ever think of hitting but if he could have gotten to her in that moment he would have. He knew Belle was jealous but he didn't want her calling Scarlett names.

"Don't talk about her like that, Belle." Belle could hear the warning in Rhett's voice and was happy that the bars separated them.

"Why ya wanna do it fer her?" Rhett sighed; he didn't want to tell her this part. She was already angry and jealous, knowing that he had asked Scarlett to be his mistress too would probably cause her to not help him.

"About a week before Atlanta fell I asked her to be my mistress." Belle laughed.

"What she say no til now? Now that she needs the money?" Belle didn't understand why Rhett couldn't see Scarlett for what she really was. Scarlett would only use Rhett for his money, Scarlett would never love Rhett the way she does.

"It started as a joke. I was only trying to make her angry. She's so beautiful when she's angry." Rhett realized he was probably going into dangerous territory talking about how beautiful Scarlett is. "But for some reason she said yes." Rhett heard Belle's sharp intake of breath.

Belle remembered Rhett had stopped coming to see her right before he had left for the army. But he had been using her less and less since he had met Scarlett. She hadn't known why he had stopped completely; she figured it was because he was in love with Scarlett. She thought that maybe Rhett had found a black haired, green eyed whore to pass the time with; since she didn't think Scarlett was the type to go to bed with a man she wasn't married to. She never considered that someone from the kind of background Scarlett had would become a mistress if there wasn't a need to.

"She's yer mistress?" Belle was fighting back tears. She hoped she could hold them back until she was alone. She knew Rhett wouldn't think less of her if she cried, but suddenly she couldn't bring herself to be vulnerable in front of her.

"Yes. Now you understand why I need to help her."

Belle wanted to scream that she didn't understand anything about this situation, but she held herself together. Belle took a deep breath. Rhett was her friend, no matter what. She knew he was bound to get his heartbroken by Scarlett and she wanted to stay in his good graces so she could be there to pick up the pieces.

"I's do my bes' Rhett. But that's a lot of money."

Rhett admired Belle for her willingness to help even though she was upset with him.

"I know Belle. Thank you." Rhett walked up to the bars and beckoned for Belle to come closer. When she did he placed a simple kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Scarlett was walking through the streets of Atlanta almost in a daze. She was worried that Rhett wouldn't be able to get the money from that creature. She was worried that Mammy would be waiting for her at Aunt Pitty's house and she would be in for a world of trouble. Scarlett heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Frank Kennedy waving to her from his buggy. Scarlett almost groaned out loud. She was not in the mood to listen to Frank and his endless fussing.

"Miss Scarlett, you shouldn't be out wandering the streets of Atlanta all by yourself! Come get in my buggy. I'll take you to your aunt's house." Scarlett gladly allowed him to help her into the buggy. She was too tired to walk across town to her aunt's house.

"What are you doing here in Atlanta? Anybody come with you?"

"I was hoping to sell some handicrafts that I had made to the soldiers. I came alone." Scarlett figured she wouldn't be alone for long.

"Miss Scarlett, would you like to see my store?"

"You have a store, Mr. Kennedy?" Scarlett could tell that Frank was upset that Suellen hadn't told anyone about his store. Suellen might have told Scarlett about the store; she rarely paid any attention to what her sister had to say.

"I would love to see your store." Frank pulled the buggy in front of a small store. The store was in a good spot in the area known as Five Points. Frank's store was busy and Scarlett could tell he was making a little bit of money. Not as much as Rhett, but surely enough to pay the taxes. Scarlett wondered how quickly she could get Frank and Suellen married. But a sad thought came to Scarlett; her sister was too selfish to share her good fortune with her family. Surely, as soon as Suellen was away from Tara she would not offer any help to the family. Scarlett looked Frank over. He was not an attractive man. She hated the way he made a fuss about everything. She wondered if she would be able to get him to marry her if Rhett was unable to get the tax money for her. Scarlett almost laughed out loud. There were only two men she hadn't been able to get to propose to her and that was Rhett and Ashley. Frank would in no way be a challenge like the other two men had been. She didn't know how long she could tolerate him, but she was desperate. On the way to Aunt Pitty's house, Scarlett started to plant the seeds that Suellen was no longer interested in Frank. Scarlett also started to flirt outrageously with him. She wanted to keep him on the hook in case she didn't get the money. As Frank was busy fussing at her about something that Scarlett wasn't paying attention to she sent a silent prayer to God, Rhett or anyone that was listening for Rhett to please come through for her. She didn't want to sell herself into marriage with Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle Watling was grumbling to herself as she made her way back to the jail. She desperately wished that the task at hand had fallen on anyone else's shoulders but her own. It had taken her two and half weeks to come up with the three hundred dollars that Rhett wanted. She hadn't thought it would take her that long to come up with the money. Just as she was about to send her servant Ol' Joe to give the money to Mrs. Hamilton she heard patrons in her saloon laughing about her and Frank Kennedy. The patron was telling everyone about how the pair had eloped the day before even though he was engaged to Scarlett's sister. As everyone in the bar laughed at the latest town gossip; dread pooled in Belle's stomach. She didn't know what Rhett would do to her when he found out that it had taken her one day too long to get the money together. Rhett would probably figure that she had done it on purpose. She hadn't but she didn't know if Rhett would believe it or not.

Belle herself had mixed emotions about Atlanta's newest newlyweds. She was happy about the thought that maybe Rhett would seek comfort in her bed. But she knew that Scarlett being married would not stop Rhett from loving her.

At the jail the guards tried to stop her from going directly to see Rhett.

"Mrs. Watling, we have to ask him if he is willing to see you first."

"I's gonna go ter see him whether or not he wanna sees me." Belle pushed her way past the guard to where Rhett was being held. She saw him lying on his cot, foolishly grinning at two small objects that he held in his hands. Belle couldn't see what he was holding but she figured it had something to do with Scarlett. At the obvious look of joy on Rhett's face, Belle was tempted to run away. Let some other poor fool be the one to break the news to him. But he was her dearest friend and like it or not he should hear the horrible news from a friendly person. She cleared her throat so that he was aware of her presence. He quickly stowed the objects back into his pocket.

"Belle! It took you so long to come back. Please tell me you sent the money off to Scarlett."

"Well, Rhett, tha thang is…It tooks me a while to gets the money together…An' af'er I's did I's foun' out… She went off an' marry dat Frank Kennedy which owns dat sto'." Belle saw Rhett's joy evaporate so quickly she knew he was barely holding himself together.

"Leave." That was the only thing he said to Belle as he turned around and went back to his cot. Belle hurried out of the jail. She knew she should offer her friend some comforting words or advice but she was worried if she lingered too long she would tell Rhett she had taken one day too long.

Rhett turned his back so that anyone looking inside his cell couldn't see his face. He cried harder than he could remember crying in years. He hadn't even cried like this when his father made it clear to him that he was no longer a part of the Butler family. He had been wondering why Scarlett had never come back to see him after that first visit. He thought she would come to see him every day until he had the tax money for her. He wondered how long she had waited before she married Frank. It escaped Rhett's notice until now that Belle had not told him how long it had taken her to get the money. He knew Scarlett was going to do something like this when she failed to promise him she wouldn't do anything rash.

Scarlett hadn't thought anything could be worse than her first marriage, but being married to Frank proved her wrong. His endless nagging and fussing was worse than how Mammy treated her.

"At least Charles was handsome," she would think whenever she would look at her new husband. She could never understand why Suellen had been in such a hurry to marry Frank. Suellen was no great beauty, but even she could have done better than Frank. Another advantage that Charles had over Frank was the fact that he had left her two weeks into their marriage. Being married to Frank almost made her wish the war would start again just so she could be rid of him.

The worst part of being married to Frank was having to have marital relations with him. Now that Scarlett knew what it could be like between a man and a woman, she didn't want Frank anywhere near her. But his endless fussing about the fact that it was his right as her husband would wear her down and she bestowed her favors on him as less as possible. The only saving grace about the time spent in the marital bed with Frank was the fact that he would take his pleasure as quickly as possible and leave her alone afterwards.

Whenever Scarlett could find a moment to be completely alone she would find herself crying over Rhett. He had asked her not to do anything before he could get back to her about the tax money. But as the time was passing her by she began to panic. When she had less than a week left to pay the taxes she convinced Frank to elope with her. She had heard that he had been released from jail a couple of weeks ago. She was upset that he hadn't come to see her yet. She was a married woman now and she knew that the days of him calling on the house whenever he felt like it was over but she hoped they could retain something of a friendship. She wondered if he would still allow her to come to his hotel room. Rhett didn't seem like the type of person to let wedding vows come between him and what he wanted. She couldn't bear the thought of never making love to him again.

When she first asked Frank for the tax money after they were married she was scared that he was going to tell her no. He had his eye on a sawmill that he wanted to purchase. If he gave her the money he couldn't afford the sawmill. The thought that she had married this man and he wasn't going to pay the taxes almost made her sick to her stomach. But finally after a couple of days of tears and threats he backed down and gave her the money. Scarlett wondered why he couldn't afford both. The store seemed to do good business. When she asked him about it, he accidently let it slip that many of his customers didn't make faithful payments on their tabs. Scarlett didn't know much about business but she knew well enough to stop extending credit to people that were failing to pay their bill. Scarlett was dying to get to the store to go over Frank's books to find out who owed the money and how much.

When a cold made Frank too sick to go to the store Scarlett finally saw her chance. Before Frank could stop her from going, she escaped out of the house and went to the store. As Scarlett poured over Frank's books she wasn't surprised about the names that she saw in the ledger. Frank was giving credit to everybody in the old guard. She made note of the amounts and the names, if Frank wouldn't go after these people Scarlett didn't have any problems badgering them.

The door blew open and Rhett swept into the store. Scarlett quickly dismissed the clerk that was working in the store. As soon as they were alone, Scarlett tried to wrap Rhett into an embrace but he held her at arm's length.

"You are forgetting yourself, Mrs. Kennedy." He said laughingly but without any real humor.

Scarlett wanted to weep. She had missed him so much. She had longed to crawl into his arms. She knew that it was wrong she was married to another, but she was in love with the man that was standing in front of her.

Rhett took a seat next to the one Scarlett had occupied when he entered the store. He made a production out of pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He needed a few moments to compose himself. He wanted nothing more to gather her in his arms too, but he had more honor in himself than he would ever admit to anyone.

"Belle had the money for you." Scarlett gasped. She had sold herself into her marriage when she hadn't needed to.

"She won't tell me how long she had the money but I asked you to wait. I knew she would come through for me." Scarlett was frightened by the barely controlled rage in Rhett's voice.

"Rhett, I know but I was so scared I was going to lose everything. I couldn't stand the thought of my family being turned out on the street." Rhett tried to remain unmoved by the tears he could see forming in her eyes. He wondered if she realized or even cared that by doing what she did to save Tara she had lost him. Rhett realized that by saving Tara she had been able to save and keep Ashley under her care. He was regretting coming here to see her. He should have just left town when he was released.

"He gave you the money for the taxes? The wolves are no longer at the door?" Scarlett nodded her head; she was completely miserable. For the first time in quite some time Scarlett wished Rhett would leave.

"How did your dear sister feel about your nuptials?"

"She was very happy for us," Scarlett lied. Rhett let out a hearty laugh.

"That's very unselfish of her." The pair sat in silence for several minutes as if neither of them trusted themselves to speak.

Scarlett wondered if Rhett would give the money to her to buy the sawmill. If she waited for Frank to earn the money himself the mill would long be sold off to someone else.

"Rhett, would you loan me money for a sawmill?"

"What in the world are you going to do with a sawmill?"

"Well, make money of course. Frank learned about it some time ago but he couldn't afford the taxes and the mill."

"And how is dear Frank going to feel about you buying the sawmill and getting the money from me no less."

"If he were a better businessman I wouldn't have to go behind his back and buy it. And I'll let him know that it is a loan that will be paid back with interest."

"I'll give you the money and expect no payment. Call it back pay. You can tell Frank whatever you wish about the why I gave you the money. There is one string attached though, my dear. My money will not be used in any way to support Ashley Wilkes." Scarlett stared at Rhett and wondered if he realized he mentioned Ashley far more often than she did. Scarlett tried to think of a subtle way of letting Rhett know that Ashley was no longer in her heart without revealing her true feelings for him.

"Ashley is none of my concern."

"He's living at Tara on your charity."

"Oh, that's mostly Melanie's doing. She simply refuses to leave while there is so much work to do there. Yes, I suppose I let them live there longer than necessary because I fear that they would all starve if it was up to Ashley to support them."

Rhett had never heard Scarlett utter one word against the magnificent Ashley Wilkes in the entire time they had been acquainted. He wondered what had occurred between the two of them that had tarnished Scarlett's opinion of Ashley. "Maybe she's finally growing up," Rhett thought to himself.

When the clerk returned back to the store Scarlett dragged Rhett out to the mill fearing that he would change his mind about giving her the money.

After purchasing the mill and taking Scarlett back to her house, Rhett drove out to the Chattahoochee River. He stood on the banks of the river and watched the water rush past him. He knew there was nothing to keep him in Atlanta anymore. He knew that Frank was older than her and not in the best health, but he could still live for a decade or more. Rhett couldn't wait that long to be with her again. He didn't know where to go. He still wasn't welcome in Charleston and he couldn't live in Atlanta full time with her married to someone else. He figured he could make a home for himself in New York or Boston. Rhett was tired of traveling and he was surprised at finding himself wishing he had a reason to settle down. But the only person he ever wanted to settle down with settled for someone else.

Rhett pulled the engagement ring he had bought for Scarlett out of his pocket. He laughed at the ring jeeringly. He should have asked her that night at Rough and Ready. He let his own fears overcome him and now she sold herself into marriage. He didn't even know if their engagement would have stopped her from marrying Frank anyway. Frank's engagement hadn't stopped her or Frank. Rhett took one last look at the ring before hurling it as hard as he could into the rushing river. He would sell off the business interests he had in Atlanta and leave the town and her behind forever.

Several days after Rhett had purchased the mill for her, Scarlett was working in Frank's store. Frank was still sick, so she was taking the opportunity to try to get his store in better shape. As she was organizing merchandise in the window, she saw Rhett walking down the street. She told the store clerk that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go home. Discreetly as she could Scarlett followed Rhett through the streets of Atlanta. She felt like a complete fool and she didn't know what she would do if he turned around and saw her. Before he was about to enter his hotel Scarlett shouted his name; she couldn't follow him in there without being seen by other people following him to his room.

Rhett turned around at the sound of her voice. He let out a frustrated groan. He was due to leave Atlanta tomorrow and he had hoped to avoid her. He sidled up next to her ear, so that other passersby couldn't hear their conversation.

"Go home to your husband, Mrs. Kennedy."

"Rhett, please tell me your room number. I only want to speak to you for a few moments alone."

"You can say what you have to say out here on the street." Scarlett reached up and put her hand on Rhett's arm. She knew it was inappropriate to touch a man that wasn't her husband in public but she was desperate to be alone with him. He shrank away from her touch as if it hurt him.

"I'll stand outside here all day, Rhett. I don't care if I compromise my reputation to do so."

Rhett sighed. He knew she was just stubborn and foolish enough to do it.

"Room 301. I'll leave it unlocked just let yourself in." He turned on his heels and entered the hotel.

Moments after he entered his room, Scarlett came charging in after him.

"Say what you have to say and get out." Scarlett was taken aback by his tone. She foolishly thought that they could start up where they left off before she had fled from Atlanta. She could tell now that Rhett had no intentions on bedding a married woman.

She went over to where he was standing and tried to wrap him in an embrace. His body was stiff and he forcefully pushed her away.

"I wanted to tell you that I've missed you, terribly."

A soft chuckle was the only response she received from Rhett.

"Scarlett, what do you think is going to happen between us now that you are married?" Scarlett blushed; she wasn't able to talk about these things as easily as Rhett was.

"I was hoping it could go back to the way it was. I can manage to get away without anyone noticing for a few hours in the day."

"You belong to Frank now. I can't have you in my bed from time to time then watch you go off and be a wife to someone else. It wouldn't be the same anyway, I'm leaving town permanently."

"Oh, Rhett, no! You can't leave. Where are you going?"

"I can leave and I am. I'm not telling you where, my dear. You don't seem like the letter writing type, but I need to make a clean break from you."

A loud sob ripped from Scarlett's throat. Tears began flowing from her eyes without hesitation. Fiercely she wrapped her arms around Rhett again. She couldn't get him to lower his head far enough to kiss him on the lips, so she began to plant kisses on his neck. If he was determined to leave and never see her again, she was determined to have beautiful memories of their last time together.

Rhett tried to steel himself from her advances. He knew it was best for his heart if he stopped her and kicked her out of his hotel room. But his body was betraying him. Finally, he couldn't hold back anymore, he captured her lips savagely. He knew he was being rougher with her than he had in the past but it was going to be their last time and he was felt completely betrayed by her. He wanted to rip her clothing off of her so that she was forced to walk the streets of Atlanta in shame.

Scarlett wasn't used to the force and brutality that Rhett was kissing her with he was usually so tender and gentle with her. Part of her was frightened by his behavior but another part of her was being awakened by his animalistic behavior. She found herself trying to answer his forcefulness with her own.

Rhett was surprised that Scarlett wasn't shying away for his ardor. In fact, she seemed to be reveling in this new aspect of their love making. Rhett yelped in surprise when she bit his lip with more force than her typical soft nibbling that he was used to. The fervor that they found themselves in made him wish even more that they had been the pair that had gotten married. Never before in all of his years had he experienced that passion that was exploding between the two of them. They undressed each other as quickly as they could manage. Rhett began cursing the fact that ladies felt it necessary to wrap themselves in layer upon layer of clothing. When they were finally both naked Rhett was surprised when Scarlett pushed him back onto the bed. Her movements over his body were frantic as if she were afraid that he would disappear at any second. Rhett rolled them over so that he was on top of her. This was going to be the last time they would be spending in each other's arms he wanted them to take their time.

Slowly he took his index finger and traced every inch of Scarlett's body. He didn't want to forget a single part of her when he was gone. He watched her shiver in anticipation. Every so often he would have to command her to reopen her eyes. After committing the feel of her skin to his memory Rhett worked on memorizing her taste. Rhett made sure not to miss any part of her body. He kissed her fingers, her hair, stomach and legs. He took his time kissing the parts that he knew they both enjoyed the most. He loved the way her body writhed underneath him as he licked and sucked on her nipples. When he found himself between her legs he tortured her as slowly as he could with his tongue. Every time he brought her to the brink of her climax he would back off until she calmed down a little. He could tell by her moans and pants that she loved and hated the way he was treating her body. When his restraint met its breaking point he allowed himself to enter her body. All thoughts of taking his time with her body left his mind. He thrust into her with a force that seemed to shock both of them. After only a few strokes Rhett released himself inside her. He knew she hadn't had her release yet so he stroked her with his fingers until she let out her patented Scarlett scream. Rhett wondered how he could live the rest of his life without ever hearing that sound again.

Scarlett tried to grab his hand so he could hold her for a while before she had to leave. He immediately rolled out of the bed and turned his back to her. They said each other's names in unison.

"You first, Rhett."

"Scarlett, please gather your clothing and leave. I'll lace you but you need to go now." Rhett turned his back to Scarlett so she couldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes.

Scarlett had tears gathering in her own eyes. She had been about to tell Rhett that she was in love with him. She wanted to tell him that if he would give Frank the tax money back, she would run away with him as long as he promised to take her far away from Atlanta. But she knew now that he was done with her; he never wanted to see her again.

"What were you going to say, Scarlett?" He asked her after she had been silent for several minutes.

"I was just going to ask you to lace me up." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was lying to him but he couldn't bring himself to ask her why. The two of them dressed in complete silence. After she was dressed she gave Rhett a small wave before she slipped away in the hotel's hallway.

Rhett watched her walk down the street from the window in his hotel room.

"Goodbye, my love," he said to the retreating figure.

Belle took one look at Rhett's face as he walked into her saloon and she could tell her good friend was hurting bad. She sent him directly to her private quarters. She had one of her girls take over working behind the bar so she could go join Rhett. Belle was shocked that Rhett was weeping when she entered the room. It was her intent to find out what Scarlett had done to him now but she figured all Rhett wanted now was a shoulder to cry on. He would unburden his heart when he was ready.

As soon as Belle walked into the room, Rhett wrapped his arms around her middle and put his head on her stomach. Belle gently stroked his hair while he cried. Rhett felt like he had been crying for several hours before he finally found his voice.

"I had sex with her again." He had already told Belle his plans to leave Atlanta and that he was trying to avoid Scarlett until he did.

Belle looked at him with round eyes. She didn't know why the news surprised her. She was already aware of the brief affair that the two had had but an extra marital affair was a whole 'nother animal. Belle felt angry at Scarlett. Belle couldn't understand how it could miss Scarlett's attention how sensitive Rhett could be. She blamed Scarlett for going to Rhett and seducing him. Belle thought that Scarlett should have been able to see that being with her when he couldn't be with her would tear him apart.

"Wells, ya done wif her now. Ya's leaving town termorra. Ya's neva gonna have ta see her again." The words brought a fresh sob from Rhett and made him cling tighter to Belle. Rhett held tight onto Belle for several hours before finally leaving to get some sleep. Before returning to his hotel Rhett found himself standing outside of Scarlett's house. All of the curtains had been drawn and all Rhett could see was soft lamp light flickering behind them. He stood there staring for several minutes before finally moving on.

Scarlett wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned away from the window. She wondered if that would be the last time she would ever catch a glimpse of Rhett Butler.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett wondered if there would ever be a point in her life where she would feel a moment's peace. Every time her life seemed to come together; somehow everything would just fall apart again. Just as soon as she made peace with the fact that Rhett was out of her life and she resigned herself to the fact that she was Frank's wife now everything began to unravel again.

The first disturbance to come to her life was brought to her by Tony Fontaine. He had killed Wilkerson, the old overseer at Tara. He had come to Frank looking for help on his mad escape to Texas. Frank had given him a horse, food and the money that he had at the house. Someone had informed the Yankees that Tony had been sent to Frank to seek help. This caused Frank and Scarlett to come under scrutiny from the Yankees. The family had been questioned endlessly and the house was subjected to searches without a moment's notice. Scarlett had heard horror stories of people losing everything when they became the subjects of Yankee scrutiny. She feared that they were going to lose the mills and the store. In the end, nothing was lost to the Yankees but she always felt as if they were watching her.

The next blow to her life was the fact that she was going to have a baby. The worst part about her pregnancy was she couldn't be certain who the father of her baby was. The uncertainty of her child's paternity brought on a new nightmare for Scarlett. In this new nightmare, she was in her bedroom about to give birth. All of Atlanta's citizens were gathered around her bed to witness her giving birth. Frank and Rhett were standing directly at the foot of the bed; both men's eyes were burning with hatred for Scarlett. When she finally gave birth, instead of a baby she gave birth to a full grown, swarthy pirate of a man. The man looked exactly like Rhett except for the fact that he wore an eye patch, had long unkempt hair and had a long jagged scar on his face. After the pirate was born the citizens pointed at the pirate and at Scarlett stating that she was just the fast piece of baggage that they had always thought she was and now they had proof. Scarlett tried to scream and tell them that it wasn't her fault. That she had sold herself to Frank to save her family. She was trying to tell them that she was in love with Rhett Butler and she only wanted to be with him, but no words would come out of her mouth. Rhett and Frank each put a hand on the other man's shoulder and claimed that they were done with her. Frank would make feeble attempts to comfort her when she would wake up screaming. She wanted to throw his hands off and tell him he was part of the problem. But she bit her tongue lest she reveal that he might not be the father of the baby she was carrying.

Just when Scarlett thought that there was nothing else that could happen to her to make her life worse, her beloved pa passed away. Suellen had tried to trick him into taking the iron clad oath for the Yankees. In a rare moment of clarity, Gerald jumped on a horse and rode as if the devil was chasing him. The horse refused to take a jump and Gerald fell off and broke his neck. When Scarlett arrived at Tara she was bombarded with people making announcement after announcement. Carreen wanted to leave Tara to join a convent. Will wanted permission to marry Suellen.

After the funeral was over Scarlett wandered around Tara hoping to find a place where she could be alone. She was heading to her mother's office when she could hear someone was already in there quietly weeping. Scarlett sighed and entered the room. Melanie was lying on her stomach, crying her eyes out.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Scarlett grabbed Melanie's hand and tried to comfort her. Now that Ashley was out of Scarlett's heart she had a better appreciation for Melanie.

"Ashley wants to move us to New York! Someone he took the grand tour with has a position at a bank for him. Oh, Scarlett, I don't want to go there! Imagine Beau being raised around Yankee children!" A fresh sob escaped from Melanie. Scarlett was a little ashamed of herself but she would feel well rid of Ashley if he were to go to New York. If Rhett ever returned and knew that Ashley was out of her life maybe he wouldn't feel compelled to bring him into every conversation. But Scarlett remembered that Rhett was determined to never see her again.

"Oh, Scarlett, I am being so selfish. You have suffered a real tragedy and here I am running on about my small problems."

"It's nice to have something else to think about, Melanie. Have you told Ashley that you feel so strongly about leaving?"

"It's not my place to question what he wants to do. I'm his wife; if he wants to go to New York I must go with him. If only you had a place for him at one of your mills, maybe he wouldn't feel obligated to go."

Scarlett bit back a groan. She had recently purchased a second mill. She wasn't pleased with the management at that mill but she had a feeling that Ashley wouldn't be able to manage the mill any better. But she didn't like seeing Melanie so miserable. Melanie had helped her through tough times at Tara and she figured she probably owed her something in return. Scarlett was surprised when Ashley took the position at her mill with little resistance. She remembered when Ashley kissed her in the orchard and she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that he might try something like that again. She was starting to have a feeling that she might have been better off to let the Wilkes family move up north.

* * *

Rhett was living in New York City. He knew he was kidding himself by trying to believe that he could make a permanent life for himself there. He tried to find other woman to court. He tried to convince himself that he fell in love once and that he could do it again. He wanted to be done with the temporary relationships that whores brought to his life. He wanted a woman that he could come home to. Every woman he met would ultimately fail to meet his expectations. He compared all of them to Scarlett and he knew it was hopeless because God had only made one of her.

His thoughts constantly drifted to her. He wondered how the mill was doing. He had no doubt that she would be able to turn it into a successful business. He wondered if she missed him as much he missed her. Sometimes when he lay in bed at night he ached for her terribly.

One day Rhett received from Atlanta. The only person in Atlanta that knew how to reach him was Belle. Belle was illiterate, so Rhett knew she must have gone to great trouble to write the letter. Whatever it contained must have been private because she hadn't trusted anyone else to write it for her.

_Deer Rhett,_

_I need to tell u sumthing I keep heering in town. Mrs. Kenedy is going to have a baby. Peeples keeps saying she about for months in so I thinks it could be u baby. I knows u say u dun with her but I nos how u wood be about a baby. Sorry if u didn't want to no._

_Belle_

Rhett crumpled the letter in disbelief. He worried that he was going to be sick to his stomach. Even if it was his child he would never be able to acknowledge the child as such. The thought of his son or daughter being raised as a Kennedy made him want to murder someone.

Hastily, Rhett packed up his belongings. He would not be able to rest until he knew whether or not she was healthy. He figured it would be some months before he would be able to see her and what he was increasingly convincing himself was his child. He was determined to stay in Atlanta until the child was born. If the child resembled Frank he would move on again, but if the child looked like him he would be a shadow in Scarlett's and the child's life. Rhett got on the first train that was going to Atlanta.

* * *

After Rhett got into Atlanta his first thought was how to manipulate a way into seeing Scarlett. He thought that she would be hidden away from public until the baby was born. He could go to Pitty's and pretend to be calling on Pitty, but if he went into the house everyone would make sure that Scarlett was safely locked away in her bedroom. Rhett had a notion to watch the house until Pitty and Frank were gone for the day, but Mammy was probably unmovable from Scarlett's side. She would most likely be even more unmovable when word that Rhett was back reached the household. Someone calling Rhett's name pulled him out of his thoughts. Rhett was surprised to see Melanie. He thought she would still be living at Tara. A feeling of uneasiness settled over Rhett.

"Captain Butler, it's nice to see you again! I had heard the most disturbing rumor that you had left Atlanta for good. I was distraught over the thought of never seeing my good friend again. Glad to see that it was just a silly rumor."

"Mrs. Wilkes, the pleasure is always mine when we meet. As for your rumor, it was true I had no plans on returning. However, a friend of mine wrote to me with pressing business here in Atlanta that I must attend to." Rhett saw a quick shadow of discomfort pass over Mrs. Wilkes face and wondered what she could be thinking about. He was sure that she didn't know about the true nature of his relationship with Scarlett. He knew that Melanie was too much of a lady to tell him even if she did know or suspected.

Melanie was suddenly dreadfully uncomfortable in Rhett's company. She knew far more about Scarlett's and Rhett's relationship than she had ever disclosed to anyone. She had heard the rumors circulating that Rhett was the real father of Scarlett's baby. If she hadn't had the knowledge of their relationship, Melanie would have just discounted it as more vile gossip against Scarlett and Rhett. Someone had said that they had seen Scarlett sneaking out of the National Hotel right before Rhett had disappeared from town. Months later, when Scarlett's pregnancy became known people started counting backwards and were smug in the fact that the two occurrences seemed to line up. Publicly, Melanie denounced the rumors, but inwardly she feared that they might be true. Melanie knew that Rhett had been in the Peachtree house during their final week in town. She had heard his voice as he tried to sneak upstairs. Then the unmistakable sounds of the couple making love from Scarlett's room could be heard. Melanie was also aware of the fact that they had made love at Rough and Ready. No one had realized that she had regained consciousness. She hadn't had to listen to them making love again they had moved far enough down the road, but she had heard their conversation. Melanie couldn't prove it but she suspected that the couple had been together more times than these two. Melanie suspected that they had started their affair after the Atlanta bazaar. Melanie was shocked that her sister could lay with a man that was not her husband. The only thought that had given Melanie any comfort was that she was certain that the two would get married. The two were obviously made for each other. When Scarlett had sent word that she was marrying Frank Kennedy and not Rhett, Melanie had been confused. Now, Melanie was desperately worried about her sister's reputation. Melanie had always done her best to quietly repair Scarlett's reputation after her many indiscretions, but Melanie knew there was no way that she could repair this one. She wondered if someone had told Rhett about Scarlett's pregnancy.

"Mrs. Wilkes, I'm surprised to find you in town. I thought you were still living at Tara."

"Oh, Mrs. Kennedy recently purchased another mill and asked Ashley to run it for her." Rhett clenched his jaw. He should have known that she would not keep her word. The first chance she had she brought Ashley to Atlanta so they could be together again.

"Glad to hear her business is prospering."

"Oh, yes she is doing quite well. She is distressing everyone by refusing to retire from working while in her condition." Melanie went bright red at her telling Rhett of all people about Scarlett's condition. He might not have known yet. Melanie wanted to kick herself because of her carelessness.

"What do you mean she refuses to retire in her condition?" Rhett didn't want Melanie to know that he already knew about Scarlett's condition.

"I shouldn't have said anything, Captain Butler." With that Melanie turned on her heels and practically ran away from Rhett.

Rhett was furious with Frank Kennedy. Rhett knew that Scarlett could be stubborn and manipulative in getting what she wanted but she was in no condition to be driving herself all over town. Not only she should be resting and taking care of herself and child, but the roads leading to her mills were dangerous. The drifters that were known to live in the woods would not think twice about harming an unprotected woman. Rhett found little comfort in the fact that she probably had Uncle Peter offering a little bit in the way of protection. He couldn't imagine that her family would allow her to go out completely alone.

The next morning Rhett waiting on the road to mill that he had bought for her since he wasn't sure where her second mill was located. When she finally made her way out to the mill, he was upset by the fact that she was alone.

"My dear Mrs. Kennedy! What a happy coincidence to happen to run in to you here." He got off of his horse and climbed into her buggy.

"Rhett! You're back in town?" Unconsciously, Scarlett hiked her lap robe up higher. She wasn't showing that much yet, but she didn't want Rhett getting a good look at her.

"Yes, I received some interesting news that brought me back to town." Rhett looked her over. She was starting to round out a little but that could be from the pregnancy or from the fact that she was eating again. He saw her pull the lap robe up and wondered if he should tell her that he already knew about the baby. He decided to wait and see if she would tell him on her own.

"I'm surprised Mrs. Wilkes didn't inform you that I was back. I ran into her yesterday. She gave me the happy news that Ashley was now running your second mill."

"No, she didn't tell me. I went to call her yesterday evening but she wasn't feeling well. You probably won't believe me Rhett, but I gave Ashley that job for Melanie's benefit not his. Besides, that new mill is mine. I bought it with the profits I made from my other mill."

"No, I can't say that I do believe that you gave him the job for Melanie's benefit. You want him close by; you can tell me the truth if no one else." Scarlett shook her head at Rhett. He was so thick headed.

"He wanted to take them to New York. She was prostrate with grief at the thought of raising Beau with Yankee children. You can ask her yourself about how she begged me to give him a job at my new mill." Scarlett decided to give Rhett a partial confession. She was a married woman so she couldn't declare her undying love for him but maybe if she told him part of it he would finally figure it out by himself. "Rhett, I haven't thought about Ashley romantically since that night on Aunt Pitty's porch."

Rhett turned the statement over and over in his mind. He couldn't decide if there was more to her words or if she really was over Ashley and wanted to stop discussing him. He pulled the buggy to the side of the road and looked deep into her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Softly, she cupped Rhett's cheek. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Rhett, I fell in love with you during that week before we left Atlanta. I didn't allow myself to call it love until after something happened between Ashley and me at Tara. But the second he kissed me I knew who it really was in my heart." Rhett's mind was spinning. He first thought was that he wanted to punch Ashley Wilkes in the face. His second thought was that he had been a blind fool. He had been so busy hiding his true feelings from her that he failed to noticed that she has the same feelings.

"Why haven't you said anything before now? Now that you went off and married Frank."

"You made it clear that all you wanted from me was my body. I thought you would laugh at me when you found out that while it was supposed to be a simple affair I had fallen in love with you." Rhett let out a frustrated chuckle.

"What?" She asked him as she braced herself for one of his barbs.

"Scarlett, I have loved you practically since Twelve Oaks. I never told you for fear that you would hold it over my head and make me miserable."

"It did cross my mind a time or two." Rhett grabbed her hands and placed small kisses on the palm and the backs of her hand.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Rhett." He told a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away her tears.

Rhett decided to change the topic. He couldn't dwell on the fact that they could have been together for quite some time if they both hadn't acted like fools.

"Scarlett, let me take over management of your mills. You know you shouldn't be working right now."

"So, he knows I'm going to have a baby," Scarlett thought to herself. She wondered if he had heard the rumors going around that he was the father of the baby.

"I can't stop working, Rhett, I'll lose everything I've worked so hard for."

"Not if you turn management over to me. I will hand the mills back over to you the minute you can work again. I'll even work for free."

"I can't turn them over to you."

"Surely you know that you can trust me." Scarlett didn't want to tell him the whole truth. She didn't want to admit that she had no idea whose baby it was that she was carrying.

"Of course I trust you, Rhett. It's just that there are already rumors about us going around. I don't need to fan the flames even more."

"What rumors?"

"People are saying that this is your baby," Scarlett mumbled quietly. Rhett was surprised by her admission. He didn't think that she would admit the possibility that he could be the child's father. Of course he realized that she hadn't said that she thought so.

"Is the baby mine?"

"I don't know. I'm terrified that it is and everyone is going to know what kind of person I am." Rhett had like to think that Scarlett and Frank had led a chaste marriage. He didn't like the thought of anyone but him touching her body. But if she didn't know who the father was it must mean that allowed Frank to be intimate with her. Rhett knew it was Frank's right as her husband but it still made him angry. Rhett thought it was amusing that she was always trying to protect her reputation when the people in town didn't think much of her in the first place.

"If not me, how about Frank or Ashley?"

"Frank won't help me. He's still angry that I bought the mills in the first place and insist on working them myself. And poor Ashley can't run his own mill. I can't trust him to be responsible for both."

"Scarlett, please for the safety of our, I mean this child, let Ashley run them until you can work again."

"If I retire now, I won't get to see you again for months."

"I know, but just feel safe in the knowledge that I'm not going anywhere until I know that you and your child are happy and healthy."

"Alright, I'll ask Ashley to take over." Rhett placed a small kiss on her lips and finished the drive out to her mill.

* * *

That night Ashley agreed to take responsibility of the mills for the time being. Uneasiness settled over Scarlett's household. They all knew they should be happy that she finally relented and was going to retire until the baby came. However, the fact that Rhett Butler had mysteriously reappeared in town had not gone unnoticed. Everyone wondered if he was the one that Scarlett was really hiding from.

Scarlett sat in her bedroom and tried to devise a scheme to shake loose from Mammy's ever watchful eyes. She wanted to go to Rhett and spend an afternoon wrapped in his strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a warning if you are an Ashley fan this might not be the chapter for you. It's a long one but I got on a roll and didn't want to stop. **

Much to Scarlett's relief the daughter she gave birth to was an exact copy of her. From the black hair to the sparkling green eyes. Frank and Scarlett decided to name their daughter Ella Lorena. Scarlett constantly studied her daughter looking for any resemblance to Frank or Rhett. Thankfully there was no trace of either man in her daughter. Scarlett knew that some people would take her daughter's black hair as proof of her infidelity but why shouldn't Scarlett have a black haired child?

Scarlett wanted to laugh at the looks of disappointment clearly written on the ladies of the Old Guard faces when there was no clear proof of Ella's paternity. She knew everyone was hoping that she would give birth to a child just as swarthy as Rhett. When Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriwether paid their call on Scarlett and the new baby they informed her that Rhett had gone out of town a few weeks ago. Scarlett was disappointed. He had promised her that he wouldn't leave until he knew that she and the baby were safe.

"I heard that he met a beautiful heiress in New York and that they are to be married sometime next year," Mrs. Merriwether said. Scarlett tried desperately to cling to her composure. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that it was true. She did her best to paste a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad. He was a good friend to Melly and I during the war. I hope he finds happiness."

"Good friend indeed!" Mrs. Merriwether thought to herself. She didn't believe a word Scarlett Kennedy had to say.

"What does that man need to marry an heiress for? He already has more money than God," Mrs. Elsing said. Scarlett gritted her teeth and hoped that the two women would leave her house soon.

* * *

Rhett hated that business had called him away from Atlanta after he had promised Scarlett that he wouldn't leave. He was happy that he was finally on his way back to her. He wondered if she had had a boy or a girl. He wondered if the baby resembled him or her. He wouldn't allow himself to think that the baby could possibly be Frank's and not his.

When he got to Atlanta he went directly to Scarlett's house on Peachtree Street. He was happy to find Scarlett on her porch alone with her baby. She looked so becoming in her green dress. He could tell by looking her over that her body was just as slim as it was before. If he hadn't known that she was with child before he left, her new baby would have given him quite a shock.

"Mrs. Kennedy! Congratulations! May I?" Scarlett handed over blanket wrapped bundle.

Rhett pulled back the blankets and stared at the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Of course she was stunning; she was an exact match of her mother. Rhett's eyes silently questioned Scarlett's. He knew he couldn't ask aloud if she knew who the father was; one never knew where Mammy was lurking. A profound look of sadness came into Scarlett's eyes. She simply shrugged her shoulders because she couldn't tell who the father was either. Rhett didn't really need her answer, deep in his soul he was positive that this was his child and nothing would ever change that for him.

Scarlett felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched Rhett holding what could very well be their daughter in his arms. She had missed him desperately since he helped her escape from Atlanta. The few bits of time she had seen him since didn't seem to count. She missed being able to see him on a daily basis. If the rumors she heard were true, in a few months he would be married and she would probably never see him again.

"Did you enjoy New York, Rhett?" She noticed that Rhett seemed somewhat embarrassed by her question. She wondered if it was because he would have to tell her about his fiancé.

"Checking up on me, Mrs. Kennedy?"

"Don't be absurd, Rhett. I simply heard a rumor that you were in New York. For whatever reason, people always seem to feel the need to tell me about your whereabouts." Rhett threw his head back and laughed.

"They are hoping that you slip up and reveal our dirty little secret. That's not a very interesting rumor, by the way, who cares that I was in New York?"

"That wasn't the entire rumor, Rhett." Rhett noticed that Scarlett would no longer make eye contact with him. He wondered what anyone could have possibly told her that made her so upset. He had barely socialized the entire time he was gone. He had wanted to get back to Atlanta as quickly as he could. He had escorted the daughter of one of his business partners to the opera but that hadn't been anything romantic.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what Atlanta's been saying about me now?"

"Everyone is saying that you are getting married sometime next year." Rhett was about to laugh, until he saw the despair in her eyes.

"Scarlett, I've told you many times I'm not a marrying man. Besides, I meant what I told you that day on the road to the mill." He gave Scarlett a meaningful look, hoping she caught his meaning. When he saw happiness and love light up her eyes, he knew she had understood. She nodded her head as if to say she still felt the same way too. He couldn't believe that their lives had come to this. They were in love with each other, both willing to admit it at the same time and yet they still couldn't be together. He vaguely wondered if he would be able to convince Scarlett to run away with him. He could afford to pay Frank off handsomely. Rhett knew he had lingered at Scarlett's longer than was proper, so he handed their daughter back to her and walked away.

* * *

Scarlett was at Ashley's mill. She was standing at her desk in the small office trying to hurry up and finish going over the books. Ever since she had returned to work after having Ella, she noticed that Ashley's eyes seemed to follow her everywhere with the oddest burning glow to them. After the first time she saw the look, she made it a point to go to his mill first so that they would never be there together alone. But today there had been an emergency at Johnny Gallagher's mill, so she had to go there first. Scarlett kept making mistakes in her ledger because she was trying to rush. When she noticed that Ashley was dismissing the men for the day she knew she needed to get out of the mill.

She was correcting yet another mistake when she felt Ashley's hands on her shoulders. Scarlett jumped and tried to break out of his grasp. Trying to get out of his grasp, only seemed to make Ashley hold on to her tighter. Fear started to pool in the bottom of Scarlett's stomach. The only other time in her life that she had ever been this scared was when the Yankee deserter had come in to Tara when she and Melly were alone.

Ashley didn't know what was coming over him. All he could think about since he came back from the war was why didn't Scarlett feel the same way about him anymore. The thoughts had been consuming for him for months now. Then he heard the rumors about her and that vile Butler bastard. At first he laughed the rumors away. She was too fine a person to get involved with the likes of him. After he saw her child for the first time he had been convinced that the rumors were true, she had indeed been with Butler. The child was a spitting image of Scarlett, but somehow he knew who the child's father was.

An all-consuming hatred had swallowed Ashley whole after Scarlett had her baby. He was ten times the gentleman than Rhett would ever be. Yet, when he had tried to kiss her at Tara she had acted like it was the worst thing in the world. Ashley couldn't believe that she would allow Rhett to touch her fine skin with his soiled hands. Ashley would have gladly taken her up as his mistress, especially now that he and Melanie were not allowed to be together as husband and wife. How could she prefer that man and his boorish ways, when he was available for the taking? He didn't know what twist of fate had brought her to the mill this late in the afternoon. She usually came to his mill first thing in the morning. He decided to take advantage of having her alone and dismissed the workers a little early this evening.

Ashley felt all sense of reason and decency fleeing him as his continued to tighten his hold on her. He was only vaguely aware of her struggling and her begging him to let her go. Ashley felt himself getting aroused by having her in his arms. He began to rub his arousal against her backside. He heard her gasp and begin to struggle even harder. The anger and hatred that he had been harboring for months led him to take actions that he would have thought himself too honorable to do. He lifted Scarlett's dress up and struggled to pull her under garments down while still pinning her to the desk. After pulling her garments down he worked on his own, but he was having difficulty keeping her pinned and lowering his. He could barely hear her now. He caught bits and pieces of the things she was saying. He heard Melanie and Beau's names and once or twice he heard her telling him to stop. Ashley couldn't bring himself to stop, he was lost to the madness.

"You like it when that Butler man touches you like this! Why can he touch you and I can't?!" He shouted at her.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the mill door. Ashley had locked the door behind the workers as they had left. A sense of reality came over Ashley and he was at a loss for what to do. If he ignored the door, whoever it was would surely hear Scarlett. If he answered the door, Scarlett would escape and tell whoever was behind the door what had just transpired. He put his hand over Scarlett's mouth as he contemplated what to do next. He was fully aware of Scarlett's tears and incoherent mumbling. Shock and shame finally started flowing through Ashley.

* * *

India Wilkes looked over at Scarlett's buggy with distaste. It was the only one at the mill, meaning that she and Ashley were in there alone. Now, that she found the door locked India knew what the two were up to in there. She knew that Scarlett had always been infatuated with her brother but she thought her brother had enough honor in himself to stay out of her clutches. It was bad enough that Scarlett had conducted an extra marital affair with Rhett Butler but now she was going to drag her brother into the gutter as well. India pounded on the door again.

"Ashley!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She pounded on the door again. She was determined to break up whatever they had going on in there.

"Ashley! Open this door right now!" Several minutes later, Ashley finally threw the door open.

"What is it, India?" India was taken aback, not only by her brother's cold, flat tone but also by his disheveled appearance and the odd, burning glow in his eyes.

"You told me to pick you up at five thirty, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Let's go." He grabbed India by the elbow and tried to forcefully move her towards their buggy.

"Shouldn't you let Scarlett know you are leaving?"

"She's busy. She'll figure it out." Now that the door was open, India could hear Scarlett sobbing in earnest. Between her brother's odd behavior and Scarlett's wailing, India felt that whatever she had just interrupted, it wasn't romantic. India made a move towards the mill again.

"She sounds hurt. Maybe I should go check on her." Ashley grabbed her by the upper arm and practically dragged her to the buggy. India was frightened. She had never seen her brother behave this way. She allowed him to lead her to the buggy; she didn't know what he was capable of when he was like this.

"I already told you, she's busy." He more or less pushed her into the buggy and then climbed in beside her. As he drove them home, India looked back at the mill. She didn't know what had happened back there but she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

After Ashley had rushed off to answer the door Scarlett slid to the floor of her small office with her knickers still around her ankles. She didn't think she had ever been thankful for India Wilkes's existence before today. She didn't want to think about what would have happened to her if India hadn't shown up. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. She crawled over to the small window in the office and retched out of it.

After the war was over and the threat of the Yankees having free reign to do whatever they pleased was gone, Scarlett thought that something like this would never happen to her again. Why did it have to be Ashley of all people? She needed to talk to someone about it but she couldn't. Frank or mostly definitely Rhett would call him out and kill him. She couldn't tell Melanie because this would obviously break her heart. Scarlett didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for Melanie she would go to police but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Scarlett wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor of the office and cried before she stood up, pulled her knickers up and went home.

* * *

Rhett whistled as he made his way to Scarlett's front door. He knew he called on the Kennedy/Hamilton household far more often than was proper, but Frank was such a weak willed man he never found the gumption to tell him to stop. Of course, Rhett pretended that he was calling on Pittypat and not Scarlett and Ella. He wasn't sure why Frank and Pitty went along with the ruse but he was grateful that they did.

As Rhett sat in the parlor with Scarlett and her family, he noticed that she was very subdued. She didn't have two words to say all evening. She was very pale and looked as if she was on the verge of tears. He could tell that everyone was worried about her mood, so he knew that whatever it was she was keeping to herself. He figured that if he could get her alone, she would tell him what was wrong. He considered finding a way to invite her to his hotel room but he knew she would take that as an invitation for other activities. Rhett had vowed to himself that they would not be doing that again until she was a free woman again. Watching her walk away the last time had torn him into pieces. Rhett decided that he would find a way to catch her on her way to the mills tomorrow.

* * *

The thought of returning to Ashley's mill ever again made Scarlett want to burn it to the ground first. She knew she couldn't fire him or she would have to explain to everyone why. She knew that Frank was still bitter about the fact that she bought the mills and that she was still working even after having Ella but she wondered if she could get him to take over managing Ashley's mill. That night as they lay in bed, she decided to ask him.

"Frank darling, would you mind taking over Ashley's mill?"

"Sugar, those are your mills. You have made that painfully clear to me." Scarlett wanted to scream at his term of endearment. She hated when he called her that.

"Oh, Frank I know. But between Ella and the two mills, I'm feeling overwhelmed. Please, darling." Real tears came to her eyes. She couldn't go back there, she just couldn't. Uncomfortable with her tears, Frank began to awkwardly pat her.

"Okay, sugar, don't cry. I'll take over Ashley's mill for you." He made attempts to caress Scarlett's body. She stiffened up, she didn't want to have relations with Frank on a normal night, and she certainly didn't want to have them tonight. She threw his hand off of her.

"Not tonight, Frank." She could hear him mumbling and fussing about husbandly rights quietly to himself.

* * *

The next morning Rhett was surprised when he saw Scarlett and her children at the park. He had heard that she had gone back to work at the mills. He wondered why she wasn't there now. She was sitting on a bench staring off into space. He could tell that the subdued mood that she had been in yesterday had not lifted.

"My dear Mrs. Kennedy," he said as he sat himself next to her.

"Captain Butler," she said with a slight nod.

Rhett glanced around the park and noticed that they were virtually alone except for Mammy who was chasing Wade around.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?" He whispered into her ear. He saw her jump slightly.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

"Don't lie. You know I always know when you lie." When she refused to answer him, he changed tactics.

"Why aren't you at the mills?"

"I'm taking the day off. And Frank agreed to take over managing Ashley's mill so now I'll have more free time."

"Why?" She hesitated and he knew that she was wondering if she should try lying to him again.

"I am feeling over whelmed with both mills and Ella." That was a lie; there wasn't anything in the world this amazing woman couldn't handle.

"Why Ashley's mill and not the other one?" He saw her go rigid and knew he was getting closer to the real reason for her mood.

"I asked him to take over one and that's the one we agreed upon."

Rhett felt secure in the fact that she loved him and not Ashley but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a reason she didn't want to go to Ashley's mill in particular.

"Something happen at Ashley's mill, Scarlett?" He saw her trying to discreetly wipe a tear away from her eye.

"Rhett, I'll tell you one day. But not now. Not at the park when my children and Mammy are right here." With that she stood up and informed Wade and Mammy that they were going back home. Wade was disappointed and Mammy was confused they hadn't been there for very long. Mammy glared at Rhett, she suspected that he was the reason that they were departing so quickly.

Rhett watched as Scarlett and her children walked away. If she wasn't willing to tell him what was going on he would just have to ask the man in question.

* * *

Ashley went into a seedy bar in the run down part of town. He needed a drink badly and he figured that even someone as low as Rhett Butler wouldn't frequent a place like this. All day long he waited for Frank, Rhett or the police to come to the mill and call him out for what had happened the day before. When Frank showed up and informed him that Scarlett had told him that she was overwhelmed by everything she had to do now, Ashley knew she hadn't said anything to Frank. He still wondered if she had said anything to Rhett. Ashley knew that it was sick and that it must mean there was something wrong with his mental well-being but he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to complete the act with Scarlett. He figured that had he done it he would finally be able to get her out of his system. He finally would be able to move on with his life. He could finally love his wife fully as he wanted to be able to now. Ashley groaned as he wondered what in the hell was wrong with him. Ashley glanced at the man that sat on the stool next to his. Ashley sucked in a deep breath; he had been dreading this man's presence all day.

"Mr. Wilkes."

Captain Butler." Rhett signaled for the barkeep to bring two more whiskeys over.

"She won't tell me what is that you've done to her but I intend to find out why she has no intention to ever set foot in the mill you run again."

"I haven't done anything to her. She just had a child; she needs to ease her work load. There is nothing unusual about that."

"You and I both know that Scarlett can do anything that she puts her mind to. Nothing could stop her from running two mills and raising her children. Hell, Scarlett could probably run ten mills and raise ten kids at the same time. I can practically read Scarlett's mind. It has something to do with you and your mill."

Ashley flinched. He had no doubt that if anyone could figure out what happened it was Rhett Butler. Ashley didn't know if it was the alcohol, stupidity or this sudden madness he seemed to be lost in but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I don't know why it is any of your affair. She may have had your bastard but she isn't your wife." Ashley braced himself for the blow that he was sure to come. But instead Rhett leaned in closer to him.

"Your right, Wilkes. She isn't my wife, yet." Rhett stood up from his stool and threw money on the bar. He leaned down to Ashley's ear again. "For your sake and your wife's you better hope Scarlett can manage to keep this a secret from me. But she's never successful for long."

Ashley watched as Rhett walked back out of the bar. Shivers ran down his spine and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had just walked over his grave.

* * *

Several days after taking over managing Ashley's mill for Scarlett; Frank Kennedy mysteriously disappeared. His sudden disappearance sent the Atlanta rumor mill into over drive. Most people believed that he grew tired of being a cuckold and simply left his wife to live her life in shame. People who didn't believe this theory asked why Frank wouldn't ask for a divorce first. Nothing brought shame upon a person faster than being divorced. Other people thought that Rhett Butler had paid Frank a large sum of money to leave town so that he could have Frank's wife to himself. But again why no divorce? Wouldn't Rhett want to marry her if Frank was gone? But people would point out that Rhett was known to have said on numerous occasions that he had no intention of ever being married. There were others that believed that Scarlett had murdered Frank and buried him out in her flower garden. Most people thought this was absurd. She was a tiny slip of a thing. And how could she manage to kill and bury Frank without her whole household knowing?

A week after his disappearance the bloated, mangled corpse of Frank Kennedy washed up down river from Atlanta. Police concluded from his out turned pockets and the fact that his wedding ring was missing that it was a robbery gone wrong. They figured that Frank struggled with the robber and was shot in the back of his head for his troubles. The citizens of Atlanta did not buy the police's explanation and were disappointed that they seemed reluctant to investigate Frank's murder any further. Everyone thought that Scarlett or Rhett had plenty of motive to want to see poor Frank dead. Nobody thought Frank was the type of person to fight over the meager contents of his wallet or for his wedding ring.

Scarlett was shocked by the death of her husband. She wanted to believe the police when they said that it was a simple robbery gone wrong. They tried to tell her that they saw that type of thing all the time. But deep down Scarlett agreed with the other citizens of Atlanta. Frank would never fight with someone over his wallet. He never carried much cash with him anyway. There is no way he would struggle over the five or maybe ten dollars that he might have had on him.

Scarlett sat in the parlor of her house looking at the spot her husband's casket had occupied earlier that day. She was thankful that because of the condition of his body, they kept the casket closed. She didn't want to look at Frank's face. She thought that Frank's face would have a look of accusation it because Scarlett couldn't shake the feeling that she had been the cause of Frank's death. Scarlett decided to go to her room and seek comfort from the bottle of brandy that she had hidden in there. She swallowed one glass in one gulp. Just as she poured herself a second one, there was a knock at the front door.

**A/N: I changed Ella's appearance and Frank's death to fit my story better. I hope none were too offended by the business with Ashley but I couldn't resist making Ashley crazy. **


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett wondered who could possibly be calling on the house after her husband's funeral. Everyone in Atlanta had to know that they would be in mourning. She opened the door a crack and heard Rhett's familiar Charleston drawl coming from downstairs.

"Of course, it's Rhett. He was the only person ill-bred enough to call on them at a time like this," she thought to herself. She had been disappointed that he hadn't come to Frank's funeral. She would have liked to have him to lean on today even though it would have been highly improper. Scarlett giggled as she heard Aunt Pitty trying to get Rhett to leave the house. For five years now she hadn't been able to keep him out of the house, Scarlett didn't know why Pitty thought she would be able to do so today. Scarlett yelled down the stairs that she would come down to see Rhett. She quickly gargled some cologne in the hopes that it would mask the alcohol on her breath. She didn't think Rhett would care, but she didn't want Aunt Pitty to smell it on her. Much to Scarlett's horror she stumbled as she walked down the stairs, she could see Rhett eyeing her suspiciously. He explained to Scarlett that he had urgent business that he had to discuss with her. She led him to the library and he promptly closed the door behind them. As soon as they were alone, Rhett's lips hungrily descended onto hers. Scarlett was disappointed by how quickly he broke the kiss.

"It's no use, Scarlett."

"What?"

"The cologne. You've been drinking, heavily. Never drink alone, Scarlett, it ruins the reputation."

"Oh, I don't care if you know. I just didn't want Pitty to smell it on me."

"Missing old Frank, already?"

"No, but I keep feeling like it's my fault."

"Your fault? How? I thought the police decided it was a robbery."

"That's what they said; Rhett, but I don't believe it."

"Explain it to me. I don't see how you could possibly think this was your fault."

"You know how Frank was. He wouldn't have put a fight with anyone. No, I think someone killed him on purpose and I think I'm next." Scarlett began to cry. She hadn't told anyone yet that she was afraid that someone was going to come after her.

"What could you and Frank have possibly done to anyone to make them want to kill you both? Scarlett, I think you just have to accept what the police have said. It was a senseless random act of violence." Scarlett immediately thought of Ashley. He pulled her close to him again. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Scarlett laid her head on his chest. She would be safe as long as Rhett was around to protect her. He led her to the settee and had her sit down. He sat next to her and took her hand.

"Scarlett, I did have some news of my own that I hoped to share with you."

"What's your news, Rhett?"

"I have business that is taking me to England for the next year." Scarlett gasped. She had just begun to feel that he was going to ensure her safety. They had already been separated for so long, now he was prolonging their separation even longer. Scarlett was tempted to throw him out of the house. "Scarlett, I want you to promise me that you will marry me when I return. I don't want to come back only to find I have to sit back and watch you be married to yet another man."

Scarlett's head began to spin at the mention of marriage. She wondered if he was being serious. He had told he many times that he was not a marrying man.

"Rhett, there is no other man that I would want to marry."

"Well, I didn't think you would run off and marry Frank either but you did." Scarlett didn't have an answer for that because it was true.

"Rhett, this isn't one of your vile jokes is it?" Suddenly Rhett dropped to the floor and propped himself up on one knee. He clutched her hands in his.

"Scarlett darling, this is an honest proposal of marriage. Say you'll marry me when I return from England."

"No." Rhett threw her hands down and stood up so fast Scarlett was afraid that she was going to fall off the settee. Scarlett saw Rhett's face contort with rage and at first she was confused. Then she realized what she had said.

"Rhett, what I mean is of course I want to marry you, but I don't want to wait until you come back. Let's go to the courthouse tomorrow and get married. Then the children and I can go with you to England."

"Scarlett, be practical. You just buried your husband today. You should wait a decent interval of time to protect your reputation." Scarlett laughed.

"What reputation, Rhett? My reputation has been in shambles for years now. I don't think anyone would be terribly surprised if we were married tomorrow. Just gives them more ammunition against me. If you won't marry me before you go, I'm going to marry the next man I meet, Rhett Butler!"

Rhett chuckled as he pulled her up into his embrace again. He planted a quick kiss on her lips before whispering into her ear.

"I'll ring your pretty little neck if you do that to me again. You're sure this is what you really want? I don't even have a ring for you yet."

"Yes, Rhett, I'm sure. You can just buy me a great big diamond in London." Scarlett stood on her tiptoes to bring her lips back up to Rhett's. Slowly Rhett lowered them to the settee. He reached his hand underneath Scarlett's dress. He was trying to caress Scarlett's bare skin but he kept encountering layer after layer of clothing. He groaned loudly in frustration. He wondered what Scarlett's reaction would be if he told her that once they were married she was forbidden to wear any sort of undergarment. Realizing they wouldn't be able to go any further on the settee in Pitty's library, Rhett reluctantly sat up and brought her with him. After he broke the kiss the eyes looking back at him were looking at him with lust and confusion.

"I better go make arrangements for you and the children's passage on the ship. Should I get a ticket for Mammy or Prissy?" Scarlett would prefer Mammy to Prissy, but Mammy made no secret that she did not like Rhett. She didn't know if she would go or not.

"Mammy, but I'm not sure she'll go."

"Well, we can take Prissy if she won't." Rhett turned to walk towards the door when he suddenly came back over to her. They would be married tomorrow but he couldn't wait another night to be with now that she was free again.

"Come see me tonight. I'll come pick you up. What time can you sneak out?"

"Midnight. Everyone should be asleep by then."

"Okay, I'll wait a little ways down the street for you." He gave her another quick kiss before leaving the house.

Scarlett was in the nursery packing Wade and Ella's belongings when she heard Mammy's lumbering tread come up behind her. Scarlett sighed; she should have known that Uncle Peter would run directly to her when she had asked him to get everyone's trunks out for her.

"Whut cha doin, Miz Scarlett? We's goin back ter Tara?"

"No, Mammy, we aren't going back to Tara." Scarlett tried to ignore Mammy's presence in the feeble attempt that the woman would leave her alone.

"If we's ain't goin back ter Tara, whar we's goin?" Scarlett sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm marrying Captain Butler tomorrow and he is taking the children and me to England. You are welcome to come if you can manage to keep a civil tongue in your head."

"You iz not! I' s doan even know whars to start. You's a widder again. You caint marry again so soon. And that man is trash. I ain't having that trashy man around Miz Ellen's granchillan."

"Oh, Mammy, he isn't trash. You don't know him; you only know the vile things that people say about him. And Mammy, I love him. I have been in love with him for the longest time now. If you don't want to go with us I understand. I'll give you the money to return to Tara. We'll take Prissy with us."

Mammy softened when she heard Scarlett talking about being in love. The only person Mammy had ever heard Scarlett talk about loving was Ashley Wilkes. Mammy was surprised that her lamb had managed to grow up without her noticing.

"I's goin wit cha. I doan trust Prissy and I's want ter keep an eye on him meself." Scarlett hugged Mammy and laughed, she had no doubt that Rhett would be able to charm her over to his side before too long.

As Scarlett crept outside of Pitty's house, at first she was disappointed Rhett was nowhere to be found. Scarlett didn't know if she should risk it and go alone or turn around and go back inside. Suddenly, Rhett stepped out of the shadows and beckoned her towards him. The pair barely spoke two words to each other as they made their way to Rhett's hotel room. As soon as they made it to the privacy of Rhett's room their need for each other was so great that they couldn't even make it to the bed. They tumbled to the floor. Rhett reached his hand under her dress and was delighted that for the first time ever she didn't have a single stitch of clothing on underneath her dress.

"You finally read my mind."

"What?"

"I don't have to fight layers of clothing to get to you."

"Rhett!" Her protest was drowned out by Rhett's ardent kiss and his insistent hands. Scarlett was afraid that she was going to cry from the joy of having Rhett's hands on her body again. Neither of them bothered to disrobe completely, the need was too great they could take their time later. Rhett pulled his manhood out of his trousers and entered Scarlett swiftly. Scarlett let out one of her ear piercing screams almost immediately; Rhett almost screamed with her just from the sheer joy of hearing her sounds again. After he finished, he rolled over and lay next to her on the floor.

"Guess that means you've been missing me."

"Not particularly, Captain Butler." Rhett laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are we going to lie on the floor all night when there is a perfectly good bed other there?" She asked him.

"Oh, no! She's turned into the nagging wife already!" He earned a sharp elbow to the ribs for his joke. Rhett stood up and then helped Scarlett up. She pulled her dress over her head and walked over to the bed unashamed of her nudity. She watched as Rhett emptied the contents of his pockets on the bedside table before going to the wardrobe to hang up his pants. Scarlett studied the contents of his pockets, when she saw a woman's hairpin among the contents. At first, bitter jealousy swept through Scarlett. He had asked her this very afternoon to be his wife, yet he was walking around with a memento from another woman in his pocket. Scarlett picked up the offending object and was about to confront him when she realized she knew the woman it belonged to; it was hers. It was the hairpin that she had thought that she lost a long time ago. It warmed Scarlett's heart; he was such a silly sentimental fool.

Rhett froze when he turned around and saw the object that Scarlett held in her hands. It was his most prized possession yet he didn't want her to know that he carried it with him everywhere he went.

"I was so upset when I thought I had lost this. Little luxuries were hard to get by that time."

"I'm sorry. It should have occurred to me that things like that would have been hard to replace."

Scarlett put the hairpin back with the other things on the table.

"No, I'm glad you kept it. I'm happy to know that first time was just as important to you as it was to me." She opened her arms and Rhett climbed into bed and rested his head on her bosom.

"Did you think it wasn't?" Scarlett laughed.

"Rhett, I never seem to know what it is that you are thinking about."

"Wonder if you can tell what it is I'm thinking about now." He took one on Scarlett's nipples into his mouth.

"No, still can't tell," she said her voice very husky.

"Hmmm, how about now," he said as he kissed her from her breasts, down her stomach to the thatch of curls between her legs. Scarlett spread her legs to give him better access to his destination but shook her head no. Rhett licked gently at her little button and he could feel her body beginning to tremble.

"Still no idea, huh?"

"None," Scarlett managed to say in a soft whisper.

"Guess I'm just going to have to spell it out for you." Rhett resettled his face between her thighs. Her small trembles gave way to big tremors then Rhett heard her let out a loud animal like growl. When her movements and noises subsided Rhett rolled onto his side and stared at her.

"All right, tiger?" Scarlett answered him by hitting him with the pillow that had been under her head.

He took the pillow from his side of the bed and softly hit her with it. They wrestled with each other trying to get the pillows out from the other's hands. Scarlett thought she was the victor when she managed to pin Rhett down underneath her but when she felt his arousal she suspected this had been his goal the entire time.

Scarlett leaned over and kissed him leisurely. She could feel Rhett's hands trying to guide himself into her body. She shifted away from him. He tried to move her back to where she was but she shifted again. She giggled into his mouth when he let out a frustrated groan. He tried again to enter her and this time she let him. Scarlett had forgotten how powerful she felt when she was on top of Rhett. She rode him until they both had their climax. They lay in bed with Rhett's arms holding on to her tightly. After several minutes, Rhett finally spoke.

"What happened at the mill, Scarlett?" Rhett knew this wasn't the best time to ask but he had to know what Ashley had done to her. Scarlett took a deep breath.

"I promise I will tell you when we are on our way to England."

"You're afraid I'm going to kill him aren't you." Scarlett didn't say it out loud, she simply nodded her head.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm protecting Melanie and Beau, Rhett."

"How do you know I won't kill him without knowing what he did first?"

"Because I'm asking you not to for their sake."

"Then why not tell me now? Before we go. I assume the request will be standing when we return."

"Rhett, I've promised to tell you when we leave can't that just be good enough." Rhett relented when he saw the tears gathering in her eyes. Rhett didn't want to lie to Scarlett but he wasn't ready to guarantee Ashley's safety until he knew the truth.

By five o'clock in the morning, Rhett was walking Scarlett back to her house. Three hours later he was back at the house picking her up. Mammy came out on the porch and glared at Rhett the entire time. Rhett wondered if it was Scarlett's sudden marriage or if it was him that was making her upset. She had never made it a big secret that she didn't like Rhett. Scarlett came out wearing a cream colored gown. Rhett figured that was the closest thing to a white gown she could come up with on such notice. It didn't matter she was the most beautiful bride Rhett had ever seen. A short time later they became Mr. and Mrs. Rhett Butler. They returned to Pitty's house to gather the trunks, the children and much to Rhett's surprise Mammy. They boarded the train to Savannah where the ship that would take them to England would be waiting.

Melanie lay on her bed crying quietly. She had been upset that Scarlett hadn't asked her to be a witness at her wedding. Melanie knew that others would judge Scarlett for marrying Captain Butler so fast but she hoped that Scarlett knew that she wouldn't. Melanie had noticed that Scarlett had distanced herself from Melanie and Ashley but she couldn't figure out why. Melanie felt as if she was losing everyone that was important to her. First, Scarlett stopped paying calls on her. Then, India mysteriously decided to move back to Macon with Honey and her husband. Even Ashley had been acting strangely for the past month or so. She didn't know what had come over Ashley. He was being short with everyone. He would disappear for hours only to come home reeking of alcohol. Melanie wished she had just one person she could unburden herself to.

Ashley sat in the dark saloon nursing his drink. He had lost count on how many drinks he had consumed this evening.

Scarlett and that Butler man were the talk of the town. They had eloped the day after her husband's funeral. People had never had a high opinion of Scarlett before but no one had suspected she could have so little regard for propriety. Ashley was mixed with jealousy and fear at the announcement of Scarlett's marriage. Even after the scene at the mill, he couldn't understand how she could prefer someone like Butler to him. He knew it was only a matter of time before she told her new husband what had transpired between them at the mill. Ashley was glad that they left immediately for England because he had a feeling he knew exactly what kind of violence Captain Butler was capable of.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhett looked down at his wife's bare back. He still couldn't believe that this intoxicating creature was finally his after all of these years. He took his index finger and traced it down her spine. She gave a soft sigh at his touch. He leaned down and placed small kisses on her shoulder blades. She rolled over and her sparkling green eyes met his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer to her. Rhett gently placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her away from him. He had tried to be patient with her; letting her come to him with her story as soon as she felt ready. However, they were almost a week into their journey to England and Rhett could tell she was not going to tell him what happened at the mill without him prompting her to do so. Scarlett must have been able to tell by the look on his face that her time was up. She tried to roll back over, but Rhett held her in place.

"Scarlett…"

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Things between Ashley and I have been different ever since he came back from the war. It was shortly after he returned that I realized I loved you and not him. I never told him that my feelings changed but he could tell."

Slowly, Scarlett told Rhett the day at the mill. By the time she finished her story, she was crying hysterically. Rhett pulled her into his embrace and held her while her body was wracked with sobs. She could feel the tension in Rhett's body. She wondered if he was wishing that he had just gone ahead and killed Ashley before they left Atlanta. Scarlett wanted Ashley to suffer, but she didn't want Melanie to have to suffer too. The emotional turmoil took its toll on Scarlett and she fell asleep in Rhett's arms.

Rhett held onto Scarlett long after she went to sleep. He was rigid with anger. He had suspected something like this but he wouldn't allow himself to fully believe it until he heard it directly from her. He should have called the little gentleman out the night he followed him to the saloon. Rhett knew he had "associates" that would take care of Ashley for a small fee. All Rhett would have to do is write the necessary letters when he got to England. But Rhett didn't know if he wanted anyone else to handle this situation for him. He knew letting someone else do the deed would keep him from hanging in the gallows but he felt the need to be the one to dole out punishment to Wilkes. He was fond of Miss Melly and thought that she was one of the greatest ladies that he had ever met. But Miss Melly was deserving of a much better husband than Ashley. Rhett knew that Scarlett was afraid of the hardship that Melanie and Beau would face if Melanie was widowed; but Rhett could ensure that they went on live comfortable lives.

During the day, Scarlett, the children and Mammy took in the sights that London had to offer. They went to Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London and Big Ben. Scarlett and Mammy laughed at Wade's discomfort at visiting London Bridge. He was afraid that it would crumble under their feet. Scarlett enjoyed the shops and sights of London so much she wished that they never had to return. Scarlett was happy that Mammy seemed to be warming up to Rhett as well. Of course, Mammy kept the act up that she didn't like him. She still refused to call him anything but Cap'n Butler but Scarlett caught Mammy smiling at Rhett when she thought no one was looking. Mammy was beginning to realize that he wasn't nearly as unmannered as everybody said he was. Mammy figured anyone that could treat her lamb and her lamb's children so well couldn't be that bad.

Rhett and Scarlett's nights were filled with trying to make up for lost time. Scarlett knew that being married to Rhett would be different than her first two marriages; but she was surprised by how much different it was. She thoroughly enjoyed being married to Rhett. He made her forget all of the hardships she had endured since the end of the war. She had always held always withheld affections from Frank as much as possible but she didn't think she would ever tire of having Rhett in her bed.

One afternoon Rhett took Scarlett to Harrods department store. They found themselves in the jewelry department.

"Scarlett, let me buy you a diamond ring. I feel bad that I didn't have one for you when I proposed."

"Oh, Rhett, it's silly to get one now that we're already…." Scarlett didn't finish her sentence because the most beautiful ring she had ever seen caught her attention. It was a large diamond surrounded by emeralds. "Rhett, it's beautiful!"

Rhett leaned in so the sales person couldn't hear their conversation. "Scarlett, it's too large. It's almost vulgar."

"I don't care. I love it. Please, Rhett?" Rhett gave in when he saw how Scarlett's eyes sparkled as she glanced at the ring. He truly thought the ring was awful but he would do anything in the world to make her happy. The ring was so large it almost came to Scarlett's knuckle. The ring made her so giddy; she practically danced back to their hotel room. When they returned to the hotel, Rhett informed Mammy that he and Scarlett were not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.

Scarlett laughed when Rhett told her that her ostentatious ring was the only thing she was permitted to wear for the rest of the day. She happily obliged as he helped her undress. As she lay on the bed, she looked from her beautiful new ring into Rhett's dark eyes.

"Rhett, I want to do something to make you happy," she said shyly.

"I'm already happy."

"I know… But I want to do something special…For you." After noticing how brightly Scarlett was blushing, Rhett finally understood. Rhett whispered his suggestion into her ear. Scarlett's eyes went wide, he hadn't thought his wife could blush deeper than she was but he was wrong.

"I don't know what to do, Rhett."

"I'll guide you." Rhett rolled onto his back and instructed Scarlett to sit on the bed between his thighs. Rhett laid back and taught his wife how to please him with her mouth. Rhett gasped as she tentatively sucked and licked at his manhood. She sat back and looked at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Was that wrong?" She asked him in a whisper.

"No," Gently he guided her head back down. Several minutes later Rhett grabbed a handkerchief off of the bedside table and wrapped in around himself. Scarlett looked at him in confusion. Rhett hadn't wanted to frighten her by ejaculating in her mouth. He pulled Scarlett to him and cuddled her to his side. She drew lazy circles around his nipples.

"I was terrible, wasn't I?"

Rhett let out a hearty chuckle. "My pet, there is nothing in this world that you are terrible at." Rhett and Scarlett spent the rest of the evening locked away from the rest of the world.

In Georgia

Ashley sat on a barstool in what had become his favorite seedy little bar. He tried to recall if he had even bothered to go into work today. He wasn't sure. He wasn't entirely sure what time of day it was now; it might still be morning for all he knew. It probably didn't matter if he went to work or not; once _The Butlers _returned from England he was sure to lose his job anyway. He figured it wouldn't be like when Frank was Scarlett's husband; but Ashley didn't really want to think about Frank.

Two men entered the saloon and sat on either side of Ashley. Ashley looked the men over. They were rough looking, obviously not gentlemen. Fear pooled in the pit of Ashley's stomach. He tried to slide off of his stool; when one of the men clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"What's the rush, Mr. Wilkes?" Ashley vaguely wondered how they knew his name.

"I need to get home to my family." One of the men chuckled.

"Not just yet, Mr. Wilkes, the night is still young." The man asked the barkeep to bring them all a round of drinks. The three men sat in silence drinking for several rounds.

"A mutual friend of ours isn't very happy with you at the moment, Mr. Wilkes."

"No he ain't."

"I'm guessing this _friend _is Captain Butler?"

"Butler? Never heard of him. You heard of him, Hugo?"

"Nope, never heard of him." Ashley nodded his head but who else would send these two men after him?

"Well, tell our friend that I'm sorry." Again Ashley tried to get up from his stool. Again he was held down.

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet, Mr. Wilkes." The two men finished their drinks and roughly escorted Ashley outside to the alley behind the saloon. The named Hugo held Ashley back by both arms while the other one punched Ashley in the stomach.

"Our mutual friend suggests that you leave town, Mr. Wilkes."

"And if I refuse?" The next punch landed on Ashley's nose, making blood spew everywhere.

"You can do as you please, Mr. Wilkes. But a friendly piece of advice? He's not a good man to cross, our mutual friend." The man punched Ashley yet again in the stomach. After the blow was delivered, Hugo let Ashley go. Ashley fell in a heap and lay in the dark alley for several minutes. When he no longer felt as if he were going to vomit, he got up on his feet and staggered down the street.

Melanie watched out her front window for her husband to return home. He left earlier in the morning for work than he usually did so she wasn't sure that he was even really going to work. Melanie felt terrible about asking Scarlett to give Ashley a job. Melanie didn't like to think badly about her husband but she felt as if he was running Scarlett's business into the ground. Everything seemed to have fallen apart since they came back to Atlanta. But Melanie knew that wasn't quite right. Everything seemed to be fine up until a few days before Frank disappeared. Melanie had a sick feeling that her husband's strange behavior, Scarlett's sudden coolness towards her, India's sudden departure and Frank's death were somehow all tied together. She tried to push the thought from her mind. Melanie wasn't able to believe in evil in anyone she loved. There had to be another explanation; she wouldn't let herself believe otherwise. She walked out to the front porch and looked the street up and down. She wondered where Ashley could possibly be.

Rhett decided to put his business on hold for a few weeks to take the family to Ireland. As Scarlett roamed around County Meath, she could easily envision a young Gerald O'Hara running the streets creating mischief. She stood on the hills of the real Tara and she understood why her father had named his plantation after it. The hills of Tara filled her with the same vitality that her Georgian Tara filled her with. She looked at the faces of people she passed on the streets and wondered if any of them were her kinfolks.

As their time in England drew to a close, Scarlett was nervous about returning to Atlanta. She didn't know what Rhett was going to do to Ashley. She didn't believe that he would leave him alone. She didn't think that Rhett would enjoy living in the country. She hadn't like Charleston very much when she visited when she was younger but maybe living there with Rhett would be different. Rhett could make living anywhere exciting.

"Rhett, where are we going to live when we get back?"

"I assumed you would want to go back to Atlanta."

"Oh."

"You don't want to go back? What about your mills? The store? Tara?"

"I don't know, Rhett. I just don't know if I can face Atlanta."

"You mean Ashley? He's not going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he will have enough sense to leave my wife alone." Scarlett gave him a suspicious look but let the subject drop.

"Well, not just him but the Old Guard too." Rhett laughed.

"You weren't concerned about them before we left."

"I know, Rhett, I was just in such a hurry to get away from all of the gossip and all the unpleasantness with Frank I didn't give it a second thought."

"I've already purchased a lot on Peachtree Street, but if you'd like me to sell it I can."

"Oh, Rhett, you're going to build us a house?!" Rhett chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I was going to but I could just as easily build you one somewhere else."

Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett. "You'll always keep me safe?"

"Always."

"Build me a house that will make everyone pea green with envy."

A few weeks later, the Butler family boarded the ship that would take them back to the United States. The closer the ship came to America Scarlett's feeling of impending doom grew larger and larger.


	13. Chapter 13

The Butler family arrived back in Atlanta and only Wade seemed happy to be back again. He had missed his best friend, Beau while they had been off on their adventure. Scarlett didn't want to think about the mills or having to deal with Ashley Wilkes again. She wanted to lean on Rhett for strength but she also wanted Rhett to leave Ashley alone. She suspected that he wouldn't. She wanted to pretend as if the whole ordeal had never happened. The only bright spot of returning to Atlanta was making up plans for her new house.

Rhett wondered if Ashley was still in town or if he had heeded the advice his "friends" had given him. Part of Rhett hoped that Ashley had turned tail and left town. The other part of him hoped that Ashley was still around so that he was able to dole out more justice for Scarlett. Rhett didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from killing Ashley if he met up with him. The combination of past jealousy and what he did to Scarlett was almost too much for Rhett to bear. He had sent his "friends" to deal with Ashley because he didn't want Scarlett or Melanie knowing it was him that punished Ashley. That was why he had sent the men after Ashley while they were gone; as much as he would have loved to sit back and see the damage.

They had been back in Atlanta for four days when Scarlett decided it was time to finally attend to her mills. She wanted more than anything to have Rhett take over management of Ashley's mill as Frank had but she didn't trust Rhett to be alone with Ashley. She didn't have any choice but be the one to take his mill over again.

Scarlett felt guilty but she hadn't called on Melanie or Aunt Pitty since she had come back from England. She couldn't bring herself to face them yet. She was sure that Aunt Pitty would sit in judgment of her for eloping with Rhett. She still didn't want to see Melanie because of Ashley. It saddened her that her only true friendship had fallen apart because of Ashley.

Scarlett drove her buggy out to Ashley's mill first thing in the morning. Rhett had offered to accompany her but she refused. Scarlett was happy and dismayed that the mill was locked up tight when she arrived. The mill had a look of abandonment that told her that it had been closed down for some time. She had a key to the mill but she didn't want to be in there alone.

She drove out to her other mill. Johnny Gallagher's informed her that during her absence from Atlanta, Ashley had become the town drunk. For days on end he hadn't even bothered to put the men to work at the mill. Finally, some months back after Ashley had been beaten up behind a seedy saloon, he never returned to the mill after that. Scarlett was furious. How dare Ashley put her business in jeopardy?! She knew she no longer needed the mills now that she was married to Rhett; but she had worked hard for what she had accomplished. She knew that she should feel well relieved of the mills and Ashley but they were a source of pride for her.

Scarlett's anger overrode her fear as she made her way from Gallagher's mill to the Wilkes house on Ivy Street. "At least now I have a reason to fire him without people asking questions," she thought to herself.

When she pulled in front of the Wilkes house, she immediately noticed the house looked abandoned. There was an air of neglect to the entire property. Scarlett went to the door and decided to knock anyway. There was no answer and Scarlett was at a loss for what to do next. She decided to go to Aunt Pitty's house. She cut through the hedges that separated the two properties. Uncle Peter showed her to the sitting room. Scarlett was taken aback by the look on Melanie's face when she entered the room. Scarlett was only accustom to seeing clear and adoring love plainly written on Melanie's face but today her eyes held confusion, sadness and a faint trace of anger. Scarlett went to embrace Melanie but her returning embrace was brief.

"I'm sorry about your mill, darling."

"Where's Ashley?" Melanie laughed bitterly.

"Off drinking somewhere I imagine. What happened, Scarlett?"

"I..don't …know.. what you mean."

"Don't lie to me as if I am some ninny! No one will tell me what is happening around here! India runs back to Macon even though she can't stand Honey's husband. My husband has all but cut me out of his life. You were my best friend, my sister; then you stop paying calls and didn't even invite me to your wedding. You know I love you and would never question anything you do!" The tears forming in Melanie's eyes made Scarlett want to turn and leave. Why did it have to fall on her shoulders to break Melanie's heart?

"Melanie, I can't tell you. I don't want to break your heart!" Melanie scoffed at Scarlett's response.

"Don't you think my heart has been breaking for this last year?!" Scarlett led Melanie to one of the sofas and had her sit down. If she was going to tell Melanie, she might as well tell her everything.

"It all started when Ashley came home from his Grand Tour. When he rode up to Tara, I fell in love with him instantly. He was so gallant, so handsome he fit into my young girl ideal of what a gentleman should be. Over the next couple of years I was certain that I could get him to marry me and not you. But, well it wasn't meant to be."

"What about Charlie?" Scarlett could hear the venom plainly in Melanie's voice. Scarlett decided this was one part that Melanie didn't need to know the truth.

"I was very fond of him. He was handsome and kind but I think we got swept away by war fever. I will always love him for giving me Wade." Melanie nodded her head sadly. Charles had been so in love with Scarlett, it saddened her that the affections hadn't been returned.

"Well, I just went on believing I was in love with Ashley until I met Rhett." Scarlett didn't think Melanie needed to know the whole truth about her relationship with Rhett either or about the kisses she had shared with Ashley. "When I started falling in love with Rhett I realized what I felt for Ashley was nothing more than a silly school girl fantasy. I never told Ashley that I no longer loved him. After I went back to work at the mills after having Ella, I noticed that Ashley was watching me strangely." Scarlett hesitated. She didn't want to tell her the rest of it.

"What happened before Frank disappeared?" Melanie was much more observant than Scarlett ever gave her credit for.

"He dismissed the workers early one day and attacked me in the office. He only stopped because India started pounding on the door." Melanie gasped.

"Oh, Scarlett!" Melanie embraced her sister fiercely.

"I wanted to protect you, Melanie. I didn't want you to know." Scarlett began to sob on her sister in law's shoulder.

Melanie held her sister and tried to comfort her best she could. Now more than ever she didn't know what to do about her husband. It had been shameful enough to be his wife when he turned himself into the town drunk but how could she ever look at him again knowing the vile thing he had done to Scarlett. Melanie wondered if her entire marriage had been a lie. Scarlett had spoken about her love for Ashley but hadn't said if those feelings had been returned.

"Why isn't he at the mill?" Melanie wondered at Scarlett's ability to think about the mill at a time like this. Although, Scarlett had built the mills up on her own. And Scarlett had always had the ability to put unpleasantness behind her.

"He stopped going. Uncle Henry was supposed to have written you didn't he?" Scarlett shook her head no. "He starting drinking around the time that Mr. Kennedy went missing. The drinking has just gotten steadily worse since then. He would stop going to the mill for days at a time. Then one night he said he got mugged outside of the saloon that he favors. Since that night he never did go back to the mill. We've lost the house; I don't know what would have happened to us if it wasn't for Aunt Pitty."

Rhett paced the hotel suite that was their home until their house was being finished. He wondered what she found when she went out to the mills today. He had been trying to get her to pay calls on the Wilkes or Aunt Pitty since they returned but she hadn't wanted to see anyone yet. He was dying of curiosity to know if Ashley was still in town. She had received a letter from her Uncle Henry while they were in England. Rhett opened it and found out that Ashley had abandoned his mill and Uncle Henry wanted to know if Scarlett wanted him to find a new manager. Rhett felt a little guilty for burning the letter but he didn't want Scarlett to know that anything was amiss back in Atlanta. She had been so carefree while they were gone it reminded him of how she was before she returned to Tara. When she finally returned her eyes were red and swollen. He clenched his fists, if she had another run in with Wilkes he would kill him wherever he found him.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?"

"Oh, Rhett, Ashley's ruined everything!" She relayed the conversation she had with Melanie that morning.

"So, the Wilkes haven't left Atlanta?" Scarlett gave him a suspicious look.

"No, why would they?"

"Well, he's ruined your business I thought maybe he turned tail and ran out of shame."

"No, apparently he's happy being the town drunk and bringing shame upon his family."

"Everything is going to work itself out, Scarlett; you'll see."

After the family ate a quiet dinner, Rhett put on his hat and cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a drink, maybe a card game or two." Scarlett was disappointed that he didn't want to stay with her. She had had a difficult day and she could use the comfort of Rhett's presence. Scarlett failed to notice the pistol that Rhett had taken with him.

Ashley sat on what he had started to call his barstool. This saloon was beginning to feel more like home than anywhere else.

The Butlers had been back in Atlanta for several days and luckily he hadn't had to see either of them yet. He knew Melanie was upset by the fact that Scarlett hadn't called on her yet but Ashley thought the longer the delay the better for him. He couldn't face Scarlett; not after the day at the mill and not after abandoning her mill. Ashley didn't know what Rhett was going to do to him after not taking his "friends" advice and leaving town. Someone settled into the stool next to Ashley.

Ashley looked over at the man and wondered why he wasn't smart enough to find a new establishment to drink. He knew why though, the barkeep here still believed that Ashley was a gentleman. The fool actually believed that Ashley would pay his bar tab.

Rhett looked Ashley over. Ashley was barely recognizable. His hair was unkempt, he had two or three days' worth of beard stubble, his eyes were bloodshot and he was bloated. The smell coming off of him made Rhett's eyes water. Rhett was about to put his hand on Ashley's shoulder but then thought better of it.

"I was hoping that you would take my friends advice seriously, Mr. Wilkes." Ashley shook his head bitterly.

"I knew you sent those men after me. I quit the mill that should be good enough."

"I wanted you out of Atlanta, away from her."

"She'll never want to be around me again."

"True. But if you are here, she might not have a choice you will inevitably be around at some point."

"I'm not going anywhere, Captain Butler. You can send more men after me or do the job yourself but I've caused Melanie enough grief. I'm not uprooting her from her home."

"Mrs. Wilkes doesn't have to go. I'm willing to provide for her and her son."

"My son. She wouldn't want to live off of your charity." Rhett wondered if Ashley realized that they had both been living on Scarlett's charity since the fall of Atlanta.

"It would be in her and everyone's best interest if you were gone, Mr. Wilkes."

"As I said before, I have no interest in leaving." Rhett was surprised by Ashley's show of spirit. For the time being he let the subject drop. He had another point of curiosity he wanted to ask Ashley about.

"You know, what I can't figure out is why you killed Frank." Ashley let out a snort.

"I was led to believe that he was robbed. We both know that road through Shanty Town is a dangerous stretch of road."

"I don't think it was a simple robbery. Frank would have handed whatever he had on him over; there wouldn't have been a reason to shoot him. Especially, not in the back of the head."

"IF he was murdered, you have more motive than I did. You certainly wasted no time in making her your wife with no regard of her reputation. But what have you ever cared about her reputation?" Rhett did his best to reign in his anger. It wouldn't be good if witnesses saw him arguing with Wilkes.

"I'll admit, it made things better for me when Frank died. But it was Scarlett that wanted to get married when we did. I wanted to wait a decent interval."

"You never wanted anything decent when it came to Scarlett." Rhett clenched his fists but left them by his sides.

"Why did you do it, Mr. Wilkes?" Ashley gave Rhett one final look of disgust before he slid off of his barstool. Rhett watched as Ashley staggered out of the saloon. Rhett waited several seconds before following Ashley out of the saloon. Silently, Rhett snuck up behind Ashley and walked behind him for several paces. Rhett looked around the street; there was no one else around. He grabbed Ashley by the back of his jacket and forced him into an alley. Ashley's eyes went wide when Rhett drew his pistol and aimed it at his head.

"One last chance to confess, Mr. Wilkes."

"I have nothing to confess to you, Captain Butler."

"Don't you want to go to the grave with a clear conscience?" Ashley said nothing; he only stared at Rhett with his bleary, bloodshot eyes. Rhett pulled back the hammer on his pistol. His finger was tightening on the trigger when he sighed and lowered the gun. He wasn't able to do it. For years, this man had caused him to burn with jealousy for the place he held in Scarlett's heart. Now, Rhett's hatred for the man standing before him was burning so brightly Rhett could barely stand it. But Rhett finally had Scarlett in his life permanently; if he killed Wilkes he would either have to go on the run or be hanged for his crime.

"We're going to the train station."

"You can't make me leave. You won't shoot me at the train station."

"Mr. Wilkes, be thankful that I am sparing your miserable life. But if you decided to come back to Atlanta, I won't hesitate the next time."

When they got to the station Rhett bought Ashley a ticket for the next train leaving the station. It was bound for Columbus, Ohio; Rhett guessed that was far enough away.

The wait for the train to depart was almost an hour away. Rhett and Ashley sat in the depot in tense silence.

"He asked about Scarlett." Ashley whispered.

"What?"

Ashley sighed. "He asked about what happened with Scarlett. He said she was acting strangely; he didn't think she was telling the truth about feeling overwhelmed. Everybody knows that she's better at business than most men are. I tried to lie at first and said nothing happened. He thought she wanted more free time to conduct an affair with you. He said he wasn't going to stand for it. He was going to make her come back to work at my mill. That's when I made a mistake. I should have just kept my mouth shut but I told him she wasn't going to go back there as long as I was still working there. In the end, I told him what happened. He left the mill; he said he was going to tell the police. I don't think he knew I brought a gun with me to work. I didn't like riding through shanty town unprotected. I shot him, took his money and threw him in the river. I'll stay away from her, Captain Butler. Don't make me leave my family."

Rhett was unmoved by the tears now following out of Ashley's eyes. Scarlett would never be comfortable as long as Ashley was still in town. Ashley didn't know that Melanie now knew everything that had transpired between him and Scarlett.

"No, Mr. Wilkes."

Ashley's train finally arrived and was ready for boarding. Rhett watched as the defeated man boarded the train and left his life behind without a proper goodbye.

News of Ashley's sudden departure ran through Atlanta like wildfire. No one could believe that he could leave a saint like Melanie behind without any explanation. Speculation was that Rhett Butler was at the train station with him when Ashley mysteriously ran away but patrons at the Girl of the Period Saloon swore this wasn't true, Rhett had been drinking with them all evening. The good people of Atlanta were surprised at Melanie Wilkes seemed indifference to her husband's disappearance.

Several Months Later

Rhett stood over his daughter's bassinet. He stared into her sparkling blue eyes and let out a hearty laugh.

"Why are you laughing at my daughter's face, Captain Butler?"

"Our daughter, Scarlett, our daughter. I'm allowed to properly claim her as my daughter as I will never be able to claim Ella." Rhett wondered if Scarlett really couldn't see it. Eugenie, or Bonnie Blue, as Melanie had christened her earlier today was a spitting image of Ella except she had blue eyes instead of green. Of course, both girls resembled their mother but Rhett knew that both girls were his. He wondered what the Old Guard was going to have to say when they got a good look at his daughters side by side. No doubt it would lay the rumors about Ella's paternity to rest but not in a good way. He worried about what that would mean for his daughters' futures.

"Well, why are you laughing at _our _daughter's face? She's absolutely beautiful."

"Yes, my pet, she is."

Rhett returned to his bed. He looked around the bedroom. The entire house was a monstrosity. He regretted now letting Scarlett having such a free reign when it came to decorating the house. The only thing that gave Rhett comfort was the fact that the house made her so happy. Rhett grabbed her hand and began kissing her palm. He was happy when he could still make her pulse race after all this time. He thought back to that night on Aunt Pitty's porch. He cuddled her close to him.

"I ever tell you that when I asked you to be my mistress, I was only trying to make you angry. I never really thought you would agree to it." He kissed her hair softly. Scarlett laughed softly.

"I surprised myself by saying yes."

"Regrets?" At first Scarlett shook her head no.

"Wait, I think I do."

"What?" Rhett had a few leaving her at Rough and Ready, not proposing and not ensuring that she got the tax money she needed.

"Not getting more money out of you." Rhett laughed and thoroughly kissed his wife. He hoped that she never stopped surprising him.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it **


End file.
